Raining Friendship
by alexhacker39
Summary: Cora Irish lives in a home in Mobius with her mother, father, and baby sister Mia. Cora has lots of friends of Sonic's and even meets people she helps out. She tends to help them find the Chaos Emeralds, and beat Eggman's robots, but there is mystery going around, and it has to do with a big ancient legend. (Contains lots of my OC's)
1. Chapter 1: Visits

**Yeah you're probably wondering... I been working on a lot of stories, but I'm like that, so deal with it! Jk, anyway I putting all of my Sonic OC's in this story, with is going to take time to work on, because I haven't put all of them on my profile, but I think I'm going to put it into a separate story so you'll get the jiffy. This story involves my OC Cora and her friends trying to find the Chaos Emeralds and beat Eggman at his own game, while trying to uncover a mystery.**

**I do not own the Sonic characters except for my OC's!**

* * *

"Aara! Aara!" My young sister cried.

"I'm coming. Don't cry Mia." I walked into the room and picked up my young baby sister. I rocked her in my arms as she started to calm down. I sighed quietly and mumbled. "Where are mom and dad when I need them."

My parents said that they would be back in about an hour, and it's not easy when you have a baby sister that never shuts up. And my name is not Aara, it's Cora. Mia can't even say my name right, and I tried to get her to say it right, but I had no luck so far. My full name is Cora Irish, and I live in a pack, because I'm a wolf, well Mobian to say the least.

"Aara! Me tired!" Mia whined. I placed her back in the crib and she layed down on her back, complaining more that she is tired.

"I know you're tired Mia, go to sleep." I told her. After a few minutes of that, she finally was sleeping. I sighed quietly, and walked out the room and closed the door, trying not to wake her up. I slid down to the floor, and pulled out my Ipod. I had to stay near my sister, I can't leave her alone. I put on one earbud, and play the song, 'Royals by Lorde'

That song always calmed me down, or relieved me stress. That wasn't the only thing that wouldn't get rid of my stress. I wear a necklace all the time and I always seem to be happy because of it. My mother gave it to me saying that it was a good luck charm, and it gave me good luck too. I held it in my hands as I hummed the song I was listening to. Once the song finished, there was a knock on my front door. I don't tend to get many visitors except for a few I have. I take off my earbud and place my Ipod in my pocket.

I go downstairs and open the front door before the person knocked on it once more.

"Hi Cora, how's everything going?" I smile slightly.

"Good for now, my parents left about 30 minutes ago, leaving me alone with Mia. They said that they should be back in an hour." I answered to the blue blur.

"You say your sister is a pain, how come your so calm now?" He asked.

"Well I was just listening to music to calm my nerves and I have this necklace to thank too." I said as let it dangle for him to see.

"That's a pretty necklace you got there."

"Thanks, my mother gave it to me for good luck, every time I touch it, it's like all my problems are gone."

"Really? Can I see it?" He asked.

"Sure." I placed it in his hand as he held it for a minute.

"What the- wow it's like all my worries are like gone. I feel much calmer." He hands it back to me.

"Now my worries are back. You have something rare there, and it's not like a Chaos Emerald." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so." My ears twitched, Sonic noticed it too.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Since I'm a wolf I have good hearing, so I can hear something from a far.

"My sister just woke up, and now I have to deal with more of her crying." I sighed and ran upstairs as Sonic followed me. I opened the door to Mia's room and saw her crying, calling out my name.

"Aara!" I picked her up and tried to calm her down.

"It's alright Mia, I'm here." I told her. Sonic chuckled and smiled once he saw her.

"Your very good with kids." He complimented.

"Thanks, but it gets tiring after a while." She finally calmed down, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Sonic asked, grinning a bit. I laugh.

"Alright, Mia this is my friend Sonic." Once she noticed him, her smile was even bigger.

"S-Sonic!" She manged to say. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, so you can say his name but not mine?" I joked. Sonic laughs and says.

"That's a sibling for a ya."

Mia was reaching for Sonic to hold her. Sonic noticed and took a step back. I wanted to see how he was with kids so I took a step towards him.

"I wouldn't."

I shook my head and said, "Just hold her. Come on trust me."

Sonic sighed as took Mia out of my arms. Mia keep pulling and tugging at his quills which made me laugh.

"Alright, I think I had enough." I pick her up and place her back in the crib.

"You're not that bad either with kids." I smirked as he rolled his eyes. Mia went back to sleep and we left the room.

"We never speak of this to the others." I nodded and said, "Agreed, I think Knuckles and Shadow would just keep making jokes about it if the two heard." He chuckles.

"Yeah, I believe I'll be on my way now, me and Tails will be doing some emerald searching later today, wanna come?"

"Sure, I just have to wait for my parents to get home, they should let me come along, I just hope." I said.

Sonic nodded and left running like the wind. I placed my necklace around my neck, and went back to what I was doing, listening to music.

* * *

_**Yeah I get it, this chapter is too short... I don't care as long as I get something done. The song Royals is one of my favorites, so I thought i just put it in there. Anyway leave a Review and Favorite! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Emerald Searching

**I do not own the Sonic characters except for my OC's!**

* * *

Normal Pov~

Cora's parents finally get home. They were wolves as well. They walk upstairs to find Cora asleep next to the door of her sister's room.

"I think we are being a little rough on her." Her mother said.

"Maybe. We been leaving her alone for a long time. Are we sure she is the one, Dakota?" Her father asked.

"Well, that's what Ayden thinks. Are we going to tell her, or is your brother going to tell her?" Dakota asked. Talon shrugged.

"We are just going to have to wait for the right time to tell her. She might discover this on her own from how much she hangs out with that hedgehog."

Cora started to wake up, and Talon kneeled down next to her. She yawned and said, "What took you guys so long?" She stretched her arms and Talon chuckles.

"Sorry Cora, we had to run another errand before we got home, how was Mia?" He asked.

"Quiet for now, Sonic was here awhile ago and helped me calm her down when she was crying for me."

"Well it's great to know that you got a little help from him." Dakota remarked.

"Um, I was wondering, can I go emerald hunting with Sonic and Tails later? Sonic asked me when he was here if I wanted to come, but I told him I had to ask you." She asked.

"Well that's a smart thing to do Cora, and yes you can go. What about you honey?" Talon asked his wife.

"Yes Cora, you can go." She replied. Cora smiles and says, "Thanks mom, I should get ready." She got up and walked into her room.

Talon got up, and looked over at his wife.

"Should we call him and ask him to visit? He needs to know how she been doing." Talon suggested. Dakota sighed and said,

"Might as well, we don't know if it's true or not."

...

Cora was brushing her long dark purple hair before she left for the workshop. She puts her hair into a pony tail.

She still had her necklace on, for good luck when they are looking for the emerald. She grabbed her small parcel and attached it to her waist. She walks out of her room, and downstairs.

"Honey, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt okay?" Her mother asked her.

"I will mom don't worry." She walked out of her house, and started to walk to the workshop. It wasn't that far, she just had to take a route through the forest, and she should would be there in about 10 minutes.

...

"Oh, are you two going to help us look for the emerald?" Sonic asked the two that just got the workshop.

"Eggman already has 2, Faker. We only have 3, we need to find them all before the doctor does." The black hedgehog replied.

"Cool it you two. I don't want there to be a fight." The Eagle stated.

Sonic grins and said, "You're not fun Joseph." Joseph smiles a bit.

"The only reason I'm here is to give you some news about Eggman, it seems he has a base near the end of this forest, you're lucky it's not as close, or this place would be toast." He said.

"And Eggman would get his hands on the emeralds you have." Shadow noted.

"Alright I get it. Where's Cora? I thought she would be here by now?" Sonic asked Tails as he sat on the wing of the plane.

Tails shrugged as he sat in the cockpit.

"Maybe should couldn't make it." He suggested.

"No, I'm here!" A girl called. They noticed her walk inside through the front door.

"Good, you made it!" Sonic winked at her. She smiles.

"Oh, hi Shadow, Joseph." She greeted.

"Hello Cora, great to see you doing well." Joseph replied.

"Thanks." Shadow nodded at her and said,

"Nice to see you again." She smiles and looks up at Sonic and Tails.

"You all set?" Sonic asked her.

"Yep." He helps her climb on the X-Tornado and she sat in the seat behind Tails.

"I'll be on my way now, I'll let you know if anything else happens." Joseph said as he took off into the air, and left. Shadow jumped onto the other wing of the plane, and nodded at Tails for him to get going.

Tails understood and started the engine. The X-Tornado then took off into the air.

...

"Where do you think the emerald is?" Cora asked Tails as he looked at the emerald.

"It's here that's for sure, I'm going to land here." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Lilystone

**I do not own the Sonic characters except for my OC's!**

* * *

They landed next to a canyon not to far from them. Tails opens the canopy as Cora and Tails got out.

"This is where it is?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, the emerald should be somewhere around here." Cora got a good look of the area, but there was nothing but desert.

"There's nothing here, it must be underground." She said.

"I agree. There's no life here, and it seems like it doesn't have any animals living here." Shadow said.

...

"Anything yet Tails?" Sonic asked as they were walking beside him. The emerald started to glow even more, and soon it was glowing bright green. They stop and he said,

"It's right here. Sonic, I think you can-" Before any of the could react, the ground below them gave out, and they were falling down. The ground below them was split into several different paths. Sonic and Shadow in one, Tails and Cora into another.

...

"Cora, are you alright?" Tails asked her. She groaned and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we got separated from Sonic and Shadow."

"Can't you trying calling them through the communicator?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I can't, all I get is static." Cora sighed.

"I still have the emerald, and it still flashing, the other emerald must be down here." He noted.

"Then let's go look for it." They weren't blocked off, but they walked through a narrow path.

"I hope the other two are okay." Cora mumbled, but it echoed through the cave.

"Don't worry, they'll be alright, this is Sonic and Shadow we are talking about. They can handle anything." Tails reassured.

Cora nodded and agreed. The emerald started flashing, and they stop.

"The emerald is right here." Cora then started to dig with her arms. She was a wolf, and they were use to finding things like this all the time. Once she noticed something glowing purple, she grabbed it, and cleaned it off.

"The Chaos Emerald! You found it!" Tails exclaimed.

"We found it Tails. Teamwork, right." She corrected. He scratches the back of his head and says,

"Yeah, teamwork. I guess we did, now we just have to find Sonic and Shadow." Cora nodded and they continued to walk through the cave.

"Wait a minute. Do you smell that?" She asked as they stopped.

"Smell what?" He asked confused.

"I smell... a flower. There's a flower down here."

"Wait a flower? Flowers don't grow this deep." Tails said.

"Well this one must be near the canyon, which means an exit is nearby!" She exclaimed.

"Can you lead the way?" He asked.

"Yeah follow me." She sniffed the air, as they took multiple tunnels to find the end.

Five minutes have passed and they soon reach the exit. They were in the canyon.

"Look there it is! The flower!" Cora pointed at the flower that was growing on the wall.

"You were right, but we have problem." Tails said. Cora looked down below and noticed how far down it goes.

"Long way down, were going to have to climb it." Cora said.

"Or I could just fly us up there." Tails suggested.

"You sure about that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can give it a try." Tails flies in the air, using his two tails, and grabs Cora's hand.

"Just be careful not to hurt yourself." She told him.

"I'll be fine." She wasn't that heavy, but he managed to pick her up.

"Wait Tails, can we get the flower?" She asked.

"Yeah, just hurry and get it as quickly as you can, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold you up." Tails said as he started to get tired.

Cora reaches for the white flower that was nearly in her hands, until it fell out of her hand.

"Oh no!" It was falling down to the canyon until, a guest of wind pushed it back up to them. Cora grabbed it and held it in her hand with a good grip.

"I got it!"

"But how did-"

"You're welcome!" A voice called. They looked below them, and noticed that Sonic on the cliff they were on before. Shadow was on the a different one not to far from him.

"You're alright!" Cora exclaimed, as Tails set her down next to Sonic.

"Were just fine, but there's a slight problem." Sonic said.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Sonic said as he pointed at the top of the canyon. Cora blinked at first, but looked over at Tails.

"Tails, use the X-Tornado to pick us up." She said.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Tails said as he flew out of the canyon and towards his jet.

"By any chance did you find the emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I have it." Cora replied as she held out the purple emerald.

"Good work. We have 4 now. We just need to find one more and get the emeralds that Eggman have." Shadow replied as he jumped to the platform they were on. Cora nodded and handed the emerald to Sonic.

The X-Tornado then flew down the canyon. They jumped onto the wing of the jet, as Tails flew right back up. Tails landed his jet.

"So, now what?" Cora asked. Sonic looked at the emerald and then at the others.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for a run, see ya back at the workshop!" Before Shadow could protest, Sonic was alright off.

"I swear, that Faker never listens." Shadow groaned. Cora couldn't help it but chuckle.

"Let's just get back to the workshop." Cora said as she looked down at the flower.

"I wonder what this flower is called." She mumbled.

"Lilystone."

"What?" She turned to Shadow.

"It's called a Lilystone, the only flower that grows in caves and canyons." He said.

"How do you know that?" She asked a bit curious. He turned his back to her.

"I just do. It's not like you can find a rare flower everyday." She looked back down at the flower.

"Lilystone huh, it fits since it can only grow like that." She said. Shadow looked at her blankly, then looked up at the sky.

"Let's get going, Sonic is probably already waiting for us." Tails replied. Cora nodded and sat back down in the backseat. He closed the canopy and took off.


	4. Chapter 4: Ayden and Margaret

**I do not own the Sonic characters except for my OC's!**

* * *

Once they got back there, Sonic was standing there tapping his foot.

"Wondering where you been. Hey Cora, do you want me to take you home?" Sonic offered. Tails opened the canopy as Cora jumped down.

"Sure, later Tails, Shadow." Tails waved at her.

"Later Cora!" Shadow nodded, and said, "Bye." They leave as they talked along the way back to her place.

"Thanks for help us Cora, I don't think we would have found the emerald without your help." He said.

Cora smiled and said, "No problem, I'm glad to help. I'm also glad I found this flower, it's so pretty." She admired.

"What is it called?" Sonic asked.

"It's called a Lilystone, well that's what Shadow told me."

"Oh, so he's likes flowers... how did he know by any chance?" Cora shrugged.

"Beats me, he wouldn't tell me." She said. Sonic looked up at the sky, then back at Cora.

"How long have we been gone for?" Cora asked.

"Um, we left around 5:30, and it's now 9:00." He said.

"What!? My parents are going to kill me." She said as she sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll say it's my fault. They'll understand." Sonic reassured.

"I hope you're right."

...

Cora opened the door, as her and Sonic entered the house.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home." She called out.

Cora takes off her parcel and placed it on the kitchen table, and placed the flower in a bowl of water. They walked into the living room, and Cora noticed two people that she knows. One was a wolf, and on was an ocelot.

The wolf had gray fur, and red hair. He had gold eyes, wore orange glasses, a white jacket, a black tie, black pants, red shoes, and gloves that had ying and yang blue symbol on it.

The ocelot had orange fur, and dark brown patterns on her body. She wore short jeans, green long socks that went up to her knees, and brown knee high boots. She wore a dark blue poncho, and wore a light blue diamond shaped necklace, she also had light red eye color too. She looked to be pregnant.

"Uncle Ayden!? Aunt Margaret?!" Cora ran over to them, and hugged them tightly.

"Hi Cora, it's great to see you." Ayden said.

"You keep getting taller Cora, you're looking more like you're mother." Margaret remarked.

"Thanks." Sonic stood there, grinning slightly.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is my friend Sonic. Sonic this is Ayden, and Margaret." She greeted for them.

"Ah, I heard great things about you from my brother. Cora was always nervous about meeting people." Ayden replied.

"Uncle.." She whined.

"I'm just kidding." Sonic grins a bit more.

"Is that so? When I first met her, she was very... ticklish." Cora knew what he was going to do, and she jumped back.

"Don't you dare Sonic." She warned. Sonic grins even more.

Sonic chuckles and sits down on the couch.

"Alright alright, I'll get you next time." She sighs in relief. Ayden and Margaret laugh.

"It's great to know that she has someone to talk to." Margaret said.

"Oh it's not just me, we have a bunch of other friends too." Sonic said.

"Really? How many?" Ayden asked Cora.

"Um, about 8, I think." She said as she sat down next to Sonic.

"Really?" Both Cora and Sonic nodded. They had a long talk, and finally Sonic got to say something.

"I think I should be on my way now. I'm going to give Tails the emerald once I get there." He said as he held the purple emerald in his hand.

"Emerald?" Ayden mumbled, as he noticed what the jewel was. Cora nodded.

"Okay, later Sonic." He nodded and left the house.

"Did you do anything for today?" Margaret asked.

"Well, I helped Sonic, and two friends of mine find a Chaos Emerald, we got stuck in a cave and separated into two groups." She said.

"I was with my friend Tails, Sonic and Shadow were in a different tunnel, and we couldn't find each other after that. But me and Tails managed to find the emerald, and I started to smell a flower, it actually helped us get out of there, and find the others."

"Um, where is mom and dad?" She asked.

"Oh, they went out for a while. They said that they would be home shortly." Ayden said.

"And Mia? How is she?"

"She's asleep, she's really easy to put to sleep." Margaret replied.

"Oh, so it's just me who finds it hard." She said as she chuckled.

"She doesn't even say my name right."

"We know that, she was calling for you a while ago." Ayden said. Cora smiles slightly and got up.

"I'm off to bed, so um, where are you staying for the night?" She asked.

"The guest rooms you have here. We'll see you in the morning." Margaret said.

"Okay, goodnight." She walks up the stairs and they also say, "Goodnight."

They waited for her to close her room door, to make sure she couldn't hear their conversation. They looked over at each other.

"Well, do you think what your brother mentioned was true?" Margaret asked. Ayden sighed and looked at the ground.

"Well, she won't be discovering anything yet soon. At least for a few more weeks."

"And the Norkeep, they don't know about her, do they?" Ayden nodded and said,

"It's only a matter of time until they find out, but they wouldn't leave the island until they find what they are looking for first."

"And what about Mia? She doesn't seen to have it does she?" She asked.

"No, she's fine, they shouldn't go after her. But I think once they hear about Cora, were going to have to explain the truth to her." He said.

"And what of our child?" She placed her hand on her stomach.

"I'll protect her. She is do any day." He told her.

"You keep thinking it's a girl aren't you?" Margaret grins slightly. Ayden smiles.

"What, is there something wrong with that?" He asked.

"No, but who knows right?"


	5. Chapter 5: Gear

**I do not own the Sonic characters except for my OC's!**

* * *

Cora woke up and stretched her arms. She climbed out of bed, and got dress. She put her hair into a pony tail once again. She slipped on her slippers, and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dear." Her mother greeted.

"Morning mom." She said.

"By the way mom, do you happen to know where that flower is, it's was white, and it was in a bowl on the table." She asked.

"Yes, I placed it in a vase in the living room. I thought you would like it in something else instead of the bowl."

"Oh, thanks mom, where is Uncle Ayden and Aunt Margaret?"

"Margaret went shopping with your father, and Ayden is outside in the backyard." She said.

"Okay, thanks mom." She walked outside, and noticed Ayden leaning against a tree. Both of his eyes were closed, but he was awake, smiling.

"Uncle Ayden!" She called trying to get his attention. He opened both of his eyes, and noticed Cora run over to him.

"Good morning Cora, I thought you would sleep in." He said. She nodded no.

"I was planning on visiting Sonic and the others at the workshop, I wanted to know if they found another emerald." He smiles.

"Shouldn't you get going now?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say good morning to you." She said.

"Thank you Cora. Run along now, your friends must be waiting." He said.

"Later Ayden!" She said as she walked back inside of the house. He waves at her as she left and sighed quietly. He let his hand fall to his side.

"She is brave enough to handle Eggman, but of the power she will gain soon, is going to be a problem." He mumbled.

...

Cora grabbed her parcel and walked down the trail she took before. She normal takes the same route when she goes there, or she takes a few short cuts there.

"Cora!" Cora turned around, and noticed a nine tailed fox run over to her.

"Hi Melody, you heading to the workshop too?" She asked. Melody nodded.

"Tails called me and ask to try out some gear he made for my fire ability. He also wanted me to call you to tell you that he made some stuff for you too." Melody was a nine tailed fox that could control the fire element, her brother controls the ice element, and her mother has the wind element.

"For me? How come?" She asked.

"He wants to give you a few things if something bad happens if Sonic and he aren't there." She said.

"Oh, I see."

"I was going to give you a call, but that's when I noticed you here." They reached the workshop and entered through the front door.

"We're here!" Melody called out. They noticed Tails working on the X-Tornado.

"Working on the X-Tornado, Tails?" Cora asked.

"And just about finished. Glad you guys got here on time." He said as he put his tools away. Tails walked over to his desk and grabbed a bracelet.

"Here Melody, put this on." Tails said as he tossed it to her.

"What is this?" She asked as she placed it on her right wrist.

"Is so that when you use your fire ability, you won't run out of energy when you use it."

"Wow, thanks Tails." Cora said with a smile.

"No problem, and Cora. These are for you." Tails pulls up some shoes, but they looked like Sonic's shoes, but with a different color. Instead, they were yellow where the red would be, and the white was still there.

"There like Sonic's shoes, but I made them so you can run faster now. It doesn't go as fast as Sonic, but they should do."

"Thanks Tails. I'll give them a try in a while." She said.

"Maybe right now would be good." A voice said. They turn around and noticed that it was Joseph.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"Eggman is going at it again, Sonic and Shadow are already dealing with him." Cora's eyes widen, and she quickly puts on the shoes.

"I'm going to take the X-Tornado, Melody, you can help me attack from the air." Tails said as he got into the cockpit.

"Okay, be careful Cora." She said. Cora nods.

"Don't worry, I will." She started to run as Joseph flew beside her.

"Is Eggman looking for an emerald?" She asked. Joseph shrugged.

"Don't know, but he is attacking Newholt. He's planning on building the Eggman Empire again." He said. Cora sighed.

"He never changes." She mumbled. Once they reached the city, they noticed a bunch of robots flying through the sky, and some in the city.

"Eggman sure has a lot of robots." Cora noted. Joseph nodded.

"Sonic and Shadow should be at the center of the city. I'm going to help Tails and Melody with the ones in the air."

Cora nodded.

"Okay, good luck." He flew off, as Cora ran into the city.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle in the City

**Authors Note: **In this chapter an OC created by Knuckles lover 12345 is going to be in this story. You're welcome!

**Disclaimers: **Jasmine belongs to Knuckles lover 12345! Sonic characters belong to Sega! I only own my OC's!

* * *

Cora path was blocked off by robots and couldn't escape. She growls quietly and glares at the robots.

"Chaos Burst!" Once Cora heard that voice, she jumped into the air as quickly as she could, before she was hit. The robots blew up once the large beam hit. Cora lands on her feet as the smoke started to disappear.

"Cora! Are you alright?" A voice asked as the figure ran over to her.

"I'm okay, Jasmine. Where is your brother and Shadow?" She asked as she looked up at the dark red and blue hedgehog. She wore a red t-shirt, black jeans, and dark red shoes.

"They are not that far, Eggman brought a large robot this time, and they are having a hard time getting rid of it."

"Let's go help them then. Can you lead the way?" She asked.

"Yeah." The smoke clears and they started to run towards the center of the city. Once they got there, they noticed a robot that was very tall, taller than what they usually fight.

"Now I can see why you guys are having trouble." Cora said.

"Not only that, it has a flamethrower." Jasmine added.

"A flamethrower?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it makes it hard for us to even land a hit on it." Cora thought for a minute.

"Were going to need a distraction." She said. "Can help me try to get it attention off of Sonic and Shadow?"

"Yeah, and I'll go on ahead." Jasmine ran past the other robots, and launched a Chaos Spear at it's head to get it's attention.

"Hey bot brains! Over here!" Jasmine called. The tall robot turned to her, and fired it's flamethrower. Jasmine easily dodged it, and keep saying things to keep the robots attention. Cora soon joined in with Jasmine, and the robot started to chase after them.

"It's working!" Jasmine announced.

"Yeah, now we just have to wait for Sonic and Shadow to attack." They have been trying to distract it for some time, but it soon got annoyed, and started to go the other way.

"Oh no! It's going the other way!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Not for long, Jasmine, give me a boost!" Jasmine cuffed her hands, as Cora ran over to her, and launched her towards the robot. Cora grabs onto the robot's head, and tries to hold on.

"Hold on Cora!"

"Damn, stay still!" The robot keep on shacking its head.

"Jasmine! Freeze it's feet!" Cora shouted.

"Okay! Chaos Frozen Heart!" She shouted as a bean hits the robots feet as they were frozen to the ground. Then a blue wind passed by Jasmine with quick speed, and hit the robot, making it fall to the ground. Cora quickly jumps off the robot before she was hurt in the process.

"Chaos Burst!" A deep voice shouted. A large raw energy flew at the robot, causing it to blow up. Cora covered her face with her hands, but felt someone pick her up, and run towards Jasmine.

"You okay?" She looked up at the blue blur. "I'm fine Sonic." She reassured. He smiles and sets her down on her feet.

"Thank goodness your okay, thanks bro." Jasmine said. Sonic winked at her.

"No problem." A bright light appeared, and there stood a black hedgehog.

"Any clue on why Eggman attacked?" Shadow asked. Cora shrugged.

"Beats me."

"I don't know."

Shadow sighs, and looks down at the floor with his eyes closed. Then they hear laughing. They all look up and noticed Eggman in his hovercraft.

"You only took down the first one! There's still another!" Eggman shouted with evil laughter.

"Damn." Cora mumbled.

"We need to get rid of it before it destroys the whole city." Sonic said. They nod. Eggman took off, and was gone, but they couldn't see the robot anywhere.

"But where is the robot?" Jasmine asked. Cora thought for a minute.

"Maybe he was just messing with us."

"Possibly." Sonic answered.

"But that's not like Eggman to say something like that." Shadow added.

"It might be invisible." He could be right about that.

"But you think we would have saw it by now." Cora remarked. Shadow sighs, and closed his eyes as he looked at the ground, with his arms crossed.

"Me and Sonic can check the city if the robot is around here." Jasmine suggested.

"That's not needed." They looked up in the air, and noticed Joseph land in front of them.

"I checked around the whole city, there are no robots around here, it's like it gave up." He said.

"That's not like Eggman though, I'm still thinking he might have something planned." Sonic said. Cora eyes widen as she just remembered something.

"My aunt and father were shopping today! I should check out if they are okay." She said. Jasmine looked over at her.

"Okay, we will contact you once something comes up." Jasmine said. Cora nodded, and started to run back to her place.

I hope their are okay and not harmed, She thought. Once she got to the front door of her house, she burst through the doors, and ran into the living room.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Her mother asked her.

"Are Margaret and dad home? Are they okay?" She asked quickly.

"We are right here dear." She turned and noticed them standing in the door way, not harmed. Cora sighed in relief, glad to know that they were alright.

"Weren't you two in the city?" She asked.

"Yes. When we saw robots, we came home straight away, we knew that you and your friends could have stopped them, so we didn't want to get in the way." Talon answered.

"I'm glad to know that you guys are alright, but Eggman has another robot around the city somewhere, and we have no clue where it is, it's like it gave up. But Sonic and the others are making sure that it's not going to harm anyone. That's why I came home to make sure you two were alright." Margaret smiled.

"So that's what happened." They noticed that Ayden just walked into the room, with his arms crossed.

"Are you alright?" He asked his wife.

"I'm okay honey. Thanks to Cora, we are." Ayden looked at her.

"Job well done." He praised. Cora smiled and scratches the back of her head.

"Thanks. So... how's Mia?" She asked her mother.

"Asleep for now, she keeps calling for you every time you leave." Cora rolled her eyes.

"If she could say my name right, that would keep my happy." They all laugh.

"I should call the others if they found the robot yet, I'll be in my room if you need me." She said. She walks out of the room, and up the stairs. Once they heard her room door close, they all sighed.

"Well, is it going to happen to her or not?" Talon asked.

"Honey..." Dakota's voice trails off. Ayden looked at his brother.

"Well, she doesn't get angry a lot, does she?" He asked. He nods no.

"That's the thing, anger is one way of getting her powers, and the other is sadness. If someone were to find out about her powers, and use it against her, it would be insufficient." The two were confused.

"What do you mean?" Dakota asked. Ayden sighs once more.

"With her being at a young age, her powers won't do much, so it will take a few years for her power to be much stronger." Talon sat down on the couch, next to his wife.

"And Mia?" He asked. Ayden shook his head.

"Nothing, she's clean, she won't have the same thing as her sister. So be glad about that, is it alright if we were to stay here longer?" Dakota and Talon exchanged looks, and looked at the other two.

"It's alright, I want to learn more about this, and this is still a secret to her?" Talon asked. Ayden nodded.

"Once she learns about her power, we are going to have to explain everything to her." Margaret says. "Until then, we have to keep an eye on her for a bit."

* * *

"Anything so far Jasmine?" Cora asked through her communicator.

"Nothing, did you get to your family in time?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, they're okay. I'm keeping an eye out around here, I'll contact you if something happens."

"Okay, be careful Cora." Jasmine told her. Cora chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will." They broke contact, as Cora looked out her window.

"Crazy day, I wonder what Eggman was really planning on doing." She mutters.


	7. Chapter 7: Captured

"Aara!" Cora sighed, and walked into Mia's room, as she looked at the child with a smile on her face.

"I'm here Mia, there's nothing to worry about." She told her sibling as she picked her up, and cradled her.

I really need a day when she calls me by my real name, She thought.

_"Cora, we got a slight problem."_ A voice said through her communicator. Cora looked at her communicator, and then told her sister that she would be back in a minute. She puts Mia back in her crib and walks out of the room.

"What happened, Jasmine?" She asked through her communicator.

_"Well, Sonic found the robot at outskirts of the city, but it got away, and it heading in your direction."_ Cora's eyes widen.

"Which way?"

_"From the north."_ Cora thought for a minute.

"I need enough time just to get my family out of here." She said.

_"That's why Shadow and Knuckles are coming to help. They should be there any minute now."_

"Alright, I let my family know what is going on, Cora out." She lowers her arm, and sighed.

"I can help if you want." She turned, and noticed her uncle standing there.

"Thanks, but I need you to get everyone to safety." Cora enters Mia's room, and picks up her sister. Ayden already went to tell her parents and his wife what was going to happen. Cora hands Mia to her mother, and told them to get somewhere they can't get harmed.

"Me and the others can handle Eggman, just get to Tails's workshop, just follow the trail in the forest." She said.

"Be careful Cora." Talon told her.

"I will, don't worry, you should get going before the robot gets here. It's going to be a little rough since it like the other one we fought in the city."

They hug her one last time before they left. Once they were in the forest, Ayden thought it was good to mention about her powers.

"Talon, Cora's power, I sense that they're coming." Talon and his wife widen eyes, as Dakota hugged Mia tightly.

"But if she gets it, it will make it easier for her to get rid of the robot." She said.

"That's not the only problem." Margaret said. "If Eggman learns about her power, he could use it against her. He can use them to take over the world." Talon looked at her.

"But you said that they're not as powerful to do that." He added.

"Eggman could do something to them, making them much more powerful, and if he does that, it would make it hard for her to control her powers, and it will unleash into the world, and create destruction everywhere."

* * *

Cora lands on the floor roughly, and tumbles. The tall robot stood above her, and rose it's foot and hovered it over her to finish her off. She closed her eyes, and waited for impact to come but, nothing came. She opened her eyes, and noticed a red echidna.

"Knuckles!" She exclaimed. He stopped the robot before it killed her! He stood over her, holding the robot's foot.

"Hurry!" He told her. She was going to get up, but someone picked her up, and ran away from the robot. The person placed her down, as she noticed who it was.

"You alright?" Shadow asked.

"I'm fine, but this one is much more powerful than the other one." Shadow then ran towards the robot, and tried to land a hit, but the robot punched him back. Knuckles also tried, but also was hit. Cora had to think fast on how to get rid of that robot. But then it came to her.

"We need a distraction." She told the two.

Knuckles got up.

"Leave it to me!" He shouted, as he ran towards the robot.

It tried to land a punch on him again, but he dodged it, and punched the robot's leg. While Knuckles had his attention, Shadow jumped into the air, and curled into the ball. He lunged at the robot. He went right through it, and came out from the other side. Knuckles jumps back as the robot explodes.

Shadow tensed up with he heard Cora scream. The two turn around and noticed that Eggman was here, and grabbed Cora with a mechanical arm.

"Cora!" Shadow yelled.

She struggled to get free.

"Let me go!" She shouted.

* * *

Ayden stopped when he heard something.

"Ayden? What is it?" Margaret asked.

"I think I might have heard Cora scream or something. You guys go on ahead, I'm going to go help them." Ayden was going to run but his brother grabbed his arm.

"You can't use your powers, it would make them wonder what is going to Cora." Talon said.

Ayden sighed.

"I have to do something, I'll help, but I won't use any of my powers, I promise you all that."

Talon nodded, and let go of his arm.

Ayden the started to run his way to the house. Once he got there, he noticed Shadow and Knuckles looking at the sky with a sad faces.

"What happened, where is Cora?" Ayden asked.

The two turn to him.

"Eggman, he took her when we got rid of the robot." Knuckles said.

Ayden widen eyes, and didn't say anything.

"I was going to help her, but he was already gone before I could reach her." Shadow said.

Ayden looked up at the sky and then at the black hedgehog.

"Do you know what he plans on doing with her?" He asked.

Shadow shook his head.

"No, nothing. But it must have to do with the Chaos Emeralds." He said.

"Maybe so, but we need to rescue her." Ayden said.

"We will rescue her, you will stay with your family." Knuckles said.

Ayden was going to object, but Shadow then said, "It's better not to risk getting your family involved and Eggman might have something planned. He knows when the right time to attack." He said.

Ayden sighed.

"Alright, I'm trusting you Shadow, you better bring her back." Ayden told him.

Shadow nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends

**Author's Note: **I typed down each bio for the characters in these stories, and for other Oc's I have made for the Sonic Series. Check my Wattpad if you want to see them and for other stories I made! My user is alexhacker39.

Oh! And I almost forgot! I made another account on here for my Legend of Zelda stories! My user is RosietheSorceress!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Sonic, that belongs to Sega! I only own my Oc's! Jasmine also belongs to Knuckles lover 1234!

* * *

Cora awoke when she found herself in a cell. She held her head in her hands.

"She's awake!" A girl voice exclaimed.

Cora looked over at the cell across from her and noticed a small squirrel and a white hedgehog looking at her. The hedgehog was sitting down next to the bars in the cell, while the squirrel held onto the bars to look at Cora.

The squirrel had dark brown fur, and blue eyes, including a small blue scarf around her neck. White gloves, and red shoes. She was really short too, and I mean really short.

"Hey, are you alright?" The hedgehog asked.

Cora nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't expect Eggman to attack my home. As long as my family is safe and sound." She answered.

They nodded.

"I'm Silver, and this is Nya the Flying Squirrel." The hedgehog said.

"What is your name?" Nya asked.

"Cora, my name is Cora." She said.

Nya smiles and said, "You had a nice name."

Cora smiled as well.

"Thanks. How long have you been here?" She asked.

"3 days so far. Eggman took us because we had an emerald. We tried to get away, but his robots were everywhere." Silver said.

"What about you Cora, how did you end up here?" Nya asked.

"Eggman attacked the this morning, so me and my friends got rid of the robot that attacked. But Eggman mention there being another robot but we couldn't find it." She said.

"Then when I went back to my house, my friend Jasmine told me that Sonic found the robot, but it got away and was heading in my direction, so my family had to get somewhere safe, while Shadow, Knuckles and I had to get rid of the robot, and that's how I ended up here."

Silver nodded but thought of something.

"Did you say Sonic? Including Shadow?" He asked.

Cora nods.

"Yeah, why?"

"We know them, they helped us stop Mephiles from destroying the world, and time itself." Nya said.

"Really? They never mentioned anything about it."

"It's been a while since it happened, they probably don't want to bring it up." Silver said.

Cora shrugged and just remembered something.

"I still have my communicator! Eggman sure is dumb enough not to take this from me." She said.

Cora turned it on, and tried to contact Jasmine.

"Jasmine? Are you there? Do you read me?" She asked.

It was all static at first, but she then heard a voice.

_"Jasmine here. Cora? Are you alright?"_ She asked.

"I'm fine. But I did meet some friends of Sonic's and Shadow's in Eggman's base." Cora said.

_"Alright, Shadow and Joseph should be there soon to help you."_ Jasmine said.

"Okay, I'll contact you again once we get out of this place. Cora out." She lowers her arm and looks at the two.

"I'm guessing that their coming for us." Silver said.

Cora nodded.

"Yeah, since Shadow can Chaos Control in this place, I'll say they'll be here in 5 minutes." Cora looks away and just remembered something.

"Is something wrong?" Nya asked.

She looks at her with a sad face.

"I just worried about my family. They're probably really worried about me. Even my little sister can be a pain when I'm not home." She said.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you'll get home. I won't leave your side until you see them." Silver said.

She was shocked at this.

"Thanks Silver. That means a lot." Cora said.

Silver smiles.

"No problem, I'm glad to help." He said.

They sat there for a while, until they heard people running down the hall. It was a Ocelot, and Genet.

The Ocelot had dark brown hair, wore a dark red t-shirt, jeans, and red shoes. She also were white gloves.

The Genet wore shorts, black t-shirt, white gloves, and dark blue shoes. They were going to pass by the cell until the ocelot stopped.

"Wait Elton!" She called him.

He stopped and came back.

"What is it Skylar?" He asked.

"We have to help these people." Skylar said looking at three that were in cells.

"We don't have time, Deon will get mad at us if we don't do our job." Elton said.

"Please, can you help us? I need to know if my family is already." Cora asked.

Elton looked at her.

"We can't-"

"You have to! Come on, we need to get out of here. Who knows what Eggman will do to us." Silver interrupted.

Elton looked at Silver and sighed.

"Fine, but we have to make it quick." He said.

Elton started to work on the cell that Silver and Nya were in, while Skylar took care of the one Cora was in.

Once they got the doors open, they walk out.

"Thanks for helping us." Cora said.

Skylar smiles.

"Glad to help, but we have mission to go back to." Skylar said.

"We can help. What do you need to do?" Silver asked.

"Were trying to get data on what Eggman has planned, and it's on his computer. Our brother Deon is distracting him while we get the data." Elton said.

"Okay, that doesn't sound hard, we can help out." Cora said.

"Yeah let us help!" Nya said as she sat on Silver's shoulder.

"And if any robots get in the way, we can take care of them." Silver said.

Elton and Skylar look over at each other.

"Alright, we might need it. Let's go." Elton leads the way and the group follows. Once they reached a room that was labeled 'Lab' it was password, and that's where Elton started to work on it.

After a few minutes, he finally got the door open. They walked inside as Elton started to get data off his computer. Silver was going to say something, until a few robots entered the room.

Cora lunged at the robot, and landed on a punch, while Silver used his Psychokinesis to launch the robot into the walls, including throwing a few stuff at them.

Once they were gone, Elton managed to download all of the data.

"We're all set, let's get out of here. Deon probably already left." He said.

They nodded and started to find the exit.

"How did you guys get in this place?" Nya asked.

"We took the side entrance, lucky none of the robots spotted us." Skylar answered.

When Elton turned down the next hall, Elton bumps into someone and falls to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" Elton yelled.

"You better watch where your going then." Another voice said.

Cora remembered that voice.

"Joseph?" Cora questioned. They turned the corner, and noticed two people where standing there.

"Cora?" The two said in confusion.

"Shadow? Joseph? You two got here on time." She said.

"Glad to know your alright, your uncle was getting worried about you." Shadow said. Cora scratched the back of her head.

"How are they? Did they make it out?" Cora asked.

"They're safe and sound, they're just very worried about you." Joseph said.

"You two again?" Shadow questioned.

Cora looked at Silver and Nya.

"Hi to you too, but we should be getting out of here." Nya said.

"I agree." Cora said.

Skylar helps Elton up.

"My name is Elton by the way, and this is my sister Skylar. Wait a minute, haven't I seen you before?" Elton asked the black hedgehog.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"There's no time for this, we have to get out of here." Skylar said.

Shadow took out his green emerald and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

They ended up in the forest in a far distance from Eggman's base.

"Well. That- never mind. Where is Deon?" Elton questioned.

"Deon? Now I remember you two, you work for GUN, don't you?" Shadow asked, arms crossed.

"And so are you. You apart of Team Dark." Elton said.

"What going on?" They turned around and noticed another Genet walking in their direction.

"We were wondering where you were Deon." Elton said.

"Did you get the data?" Deon asked not in a happy tone.

"Yes, and thanks to these three, we managed to get it done." Elton gestures to Cora, Silver, and Nya.

"Since when did you get other peopled involved?" Deon asked.

Skylar then spoke up.

"It was my idea to help them. Eggman had them as prisoners, we just had to help."

Deon walked over to her.

"Since when did I give you orders to save people." Deon raised his hand to slap her, but Cora got in front of her, and took the hit. Cora falls on the ground, as Skylar gasped.

"Cora!" Silver was by her side.

"Why did you do that?" Shadow and Joseph demanded.

Deon looked at them.

"Her job was to get the data, not save those people's lives." He said.

"That doesn't mean you treat your sister like that!" Cora exclaimed as she rubbed her cheek where he slapped her.

Silver helps Cora to her feet.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Elton." Deon turned to him.

Elton hands him the data.

"Good work, you did better than your sister." He said. Skylar sighed.

"Let's go."The two nodded, as they left, but Skylar looked back at Cora.

"Thanks for protecting me." She said.

Cora smiles.

"No problem." Cora said.

Skylar nodded and ran off to her brothers.

It was quiet once the three left.

"I don't like that guy at all." Nya said.

"Me either, he could he treat his own sister like that? Let alone his brother too." Joseph said.

"I'll have to talk to the commander about that. For now let's get going." Shadow said. They nodded as Shadow Chaos Control them to Cora's home.

"Thanks for the help." Cora said.

"We should be on our way. Sonic is still emerald hunting, we better catch up with him." Joseph said.

"Alright. Bye." Shadow and Joseph leave as it was only Cora, Silver, and Nya.

"What about you two? Do you have some place to stay?" Cora asked.

"Sadly no. But we can ask a few people around town if there is somewhere we can live." Silver said. They were about to leave until...

"Wait!"

Cora stopped them. They turn to her.

"Maybe you can stay at my place for some time, at least until you find a place where you two can stay." She said.

Silver and Nya exchange glaces then looked back at Cora.

"You sure your parents will let you?" Nya asked.

"I'm sure they'll understand. We like to help people who are in need, besides, I can't let my friends be homeless." She said.

They smile.

"Alright then. We'll stay then." Silver said.

* * *

Hey, it's Silver! I just got the idea of adding Silver in the story, including with my oc Nya the Flying Squirrel. Check out my Wattpad if you want to learn more about my Oc's!

It's kinda like at night. About like 12 in the morning? Not really that tired though, I just wanted to get this chapter done with for the night so I don't have to worry about it in the morning.

Duke: You're crazy you know that, right?

Yeah, I know am. Anyway, leave a Review and Favorite!

~Alex


	9. Chapter 9: New Guests

"Mom? Dad?" Cora called out once the three entered her home.

"You sure their home?" Nya asked.

Cora nodded.

"Yeah, unless they all decided to go shopping, but they would leave Mia with me if I was home. They would never leave her alone." She said.

"Mia? Who is that?" Silver asked.

Cora forgot to mention about her little sister.

"Mia is my baby sister. I guess I forgot to tell you about her." She said.

They nodded.

They walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge. Cora takes it off and reads it.

_We're at the hospital right now. Margaret's water broke and she's having the baby. We took Mia with us so we couldn't leave her alone. If you are reading this, we'll be home by morning, but your mother and sister will be coming home early._

_ ~Uncle Ayden_

"Well that explains it." Cora said.

Silver stood next to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

She looks at him.

"My aunt's water broke and she's having her baby. That's why is so quiet here, usually you would hear my sister calling for me, if she could say my name right. But they should be home by morning." She places the note on the table.

"You sure have nice place here." Nya said.

Cora smiles.

"Thanks." She said as she touched her necklace.

"It's usually me and my sister when my parent's aren't home. I'm use to the loneliness here. Sonic and the others come to visit, but they don't stay for long because they're emerald hunting. I do my best to help out anyway as possible."

They walked into the living room.

"Eggman is a big problem as well. How many emeralds does he have?" Silver asked.

"Well... Eggman has two and we have four. So only two left to go." Cora said.

"Sonic's sister Jasmine is a big help. We contact her if something goes wrong or if something isn't right. She mostly the planner for our missions."

Silver noticed the Lilystone on the coffee table.

"Nice flower you have here. What is it called?" He asked.

"Lilystone. From what Shadow told me, it's a really rare flower." Cora said.

Her ear twitched.

She looked at the front door.

"What is it Cora?" Nya asked.

"Someone is here. I think it's my mother with Mia. It's easy for me to tell who comes home since I have good hearing."

The front door opens, and it was her mother and sister.

"Hi mom." Cora greeted.

"Cora!" She hugs her tightly with Mia in her arms.

"I'm okay mom. Nothing to worry about." She lets go of her.

"How's Aunt Margaret?" Cora asked.

"Fine for now. Your father decided to stay for the night and keep your uncle company." Dakota turned and noticed Silver and Nya.

"Who are these two?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Silver and Nya. I met them when Eggman capture me." Cora said.

Silver waved slightly.

"Hi." He said.

Nya however shook her head.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Hey mom..." Cora said.

Dakota turned to Cora.

"Is it alright if they stay for a while. They have no where to stay so I thought..." Her voice trails off.

"Sure, we have enough room. You two can stay as long as you like, at least until you find a place for yourself." Dakota said.

"Thanks miss..." Silver didn't know her name.

"Just call me Dakota." She said.

"Alright, thank you, Dakota." Silver said.

Cora smiled.

"Follow me, I'll show you the room you two can sleep in." She said.

Silver nodded and followed her upstairs. They walked down the hall until they reached a room. Cora opens the door as they walked inside.

There were two beds, a window, closet, and dresser. Nya jumped off Silver's should and sat on the bed.

"It's not the perfect room, but I guess it will do... What do you think?" Cora asked.

Silver turned to her.

"No it's fine. I like it. Nya, what about you?" Silver asked.

She looked at her.

"Me too, I like this place." She said.

Cora smiled.

"Well, I'll just head back to my room. Let me know if you need anything." Cora said as she headed for the door.

"Night." She said.

"Night." Silver and Nya said at the same time.

Cora left the room and walked into her own room. She changed into her night gown and climbed into bed. She soon falls asleep as the necklace started to calm her nerves down once again. Little did Cora know that she was being spied on.

A mobian was sitting outside her window, looking at her. This mobian was a butterfly. Her wings were a yellow and green. She wore a long sleeve dark green shirt, and black shorts. Purple shoes, and green eyes. She also carried a harp in her hands.

"Seems like it hasn't happened yet." She mutters.

_"Anika, what is your statues?"_ A voice asked through her communicator.

She placed her hand over it, and backed away from the window.

"You almost woke her up." Anika whispered.

"And so far nothing has happened yet. I'll keep my eyes on her though, Ricky, how about the others?" She asked.

_"Same here. The child still isn't born yet. But I'll keep an eye Ayden and Talon. They don't suspect a thing yet about that girl's power."_ Ricky said.

"Yeah, I guess they won't realize it for a while. I feel bad about what is happening back in Norkeep. Ever since Aaron became leader, things are not working out well."

It was quiet for a minute.

_"We can't do anything to stop him Anika. But maybe that girl can. It's a good thing we escaped before they caught us."_ Ricky said.

"Yeah, I agree. I'll meet you back in the forest." She said.

_"Okay."_

* * *

Well that happened. Who are Anika and Ricky? And what did they mean by things aren't working out well since Aaron became leader? Wait until next chapter to find out!


	10. Chapter 10: Macy

Cora awoke and stretched her arms. She got up and changed into her other clothing. She walked downstairs and noticed that her mother, Silver, and Nya were already up. Silver and Nya were sitting at the dinning table, while Dakota was making breakfast.

"Morning." Cora greeted.

"Morning." Silver and Nya said at the same time.

"How'd you sleep?" Silver asked.

"Great, thanks to this necklace, I always have good dreams." She said as she touched her necklace.

"Really?" Nya said in confusion.

Cora nodded.

"Yep, when I have it with me, all of my nerves seem to disappear, my mother gave it to me and said it was her good luck charm, and it became my good luck charm." She said.

Dakota walked into the room and gave the three eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Thanks mom." Cora said.

"Your welcome sweetie." Dakota replied with a smile on her face.

While they ate, the phone rang so Dakota answered it.

"Hello..? Yeah, what is it?" She asked.

This got Cora's attention and she turned to her.

"Okay we'll be there soon." She hangs up and turns to them.

"What is it?" Cora asked.

"It's Margaret. We have to go to the hospital." Dakota said.

Cora didn't know if this was good news, or bad news.

"You two go on ahead. We can watch Mia for you." Silver said.

"You're sure, Silver?" Cora asked.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Silver nodded.

"Okay."

Cora and Dakota left the house, and went into their car. Dakota started the car, and started to drive to the hospital. Cora looked out the window, still wondering what was going on.

"Everything is going to be alright Cora." Dakota told her.

She looked at her.

"You sure?" She asked.

Dakota nodded.

"I'm sure." She said.

This made Cora smile a tad bit and her necklace took away her nerves once again. But she still wonders what happened.

Once they got their, Dakota parked the car and they walked into the hospital. They walked up to the front desk.

"Were here to see Margaret Irish, the one who's having a baby." Dakota asked the lady.

"She's in room 212." She said.

"Thank you."

They walked to the room and there stood Talon waiting for them.

"There you are. You got at a great time. Where's Mia?" He asked.

"My two friends are watching her." Cora said.

"Alright, Ayden and Margaret are waiting for you two. Everything worked out fine last night." He said.

They walked into the room, and noticed Ayden sitting in a chair, while Margaret sat on the bed with a baby in her arms.

"She's a girl." Ayden said.

This made Cora smile.

"What's her name?" Dakota asked.

Margaret smiled.

"Macy." She said.

Macy had dark grey fur, and was wrapped up in a blanket. You couldn't see her eyes since she is asleep.

"She's beautiful." Cora said.

Ayden stood up.

"Alright, I think it's time for you to rest Margaret. You been up all night." He said.

She chuckles.

"So have you." She said.

They say their goodbyes and leave the room to let Margaret rest.

They decided to have talk outside for a while.

"Silver and Nya? They're staying with us?" Talon said in confusion.

"Well, only until they find a place to stay." Cora said.

"You keep making new friends everyday don't ya?" Ayden nudged her on the arm.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She scratches the back of her head.

The three of them were about to leave until Cora said something.

"Is it just me, or it does it feel like were being watched?" She asked.

Ayden looked around.

"Now that you mention it, yes." He said.

Cora keep her guard up.

"Who's out there?" She asked out loud.

It was quiet for a moment, until there was a rustle in the trees. There was someone watching them.

Cora ran up to the tree with quick speed and kicked it as hard as she could. This made the tree shake and someone fell down but flew back into the air.

It was Anika.

"Who are you?" Cora asked as she tensed up.

"My name is Anika the Butterfly. Let's test to see if you really are the maiden that will bring peace." She said as she held her harp playing a bit of music.

Cora was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Cora asked.

Anika didn't answer her question.

"Ricky! Now!" She shouted.

Cora then felt someone trip her from behind and she landed on her back.

"Cora!" Her parents called out to her in worry.

She sat up and tried to figure out who tripped her, but no one was there. But she could hear someone moving around in the area she was in. The person must be invisible. Cora carefully listened to where the person was coming at.

The person was right behind her, as she dodged the punch that it tried to land. She'll have to get deal with him being invisible so was she did was... run, but she made dust appear in the process. Once it covered the whole area, she noticed the figure was covered in it once it cleared.

She smirked.

"Seems like your camouflage is not going to work." She said.

The figures ability was gone and you could finally tell who this person was.

This guy had red scales and a long tail with a horn on his head. Including white gloves, white shoes, and dark blue eyes. He was a chameleon.

Anika then started to play a song. Cora was very confused.

"That's Blooming Terrain." Ricky said.

"What?" Cora said in confusion.

"If I were you, I would get ready to run." He said.

Once she finished playing, the ground started to shake as large plants started to come out of the ground, and attacked Cora. She quickly manages to dodge them, including when Ricky tried to land punches. Cora jumped back as she noticed that they have stopped attacking.

"We see enough, we'll be seeing you again, Cora." Ricky said.

Ricky threw a smoke ball at the ground making it hard to see.

"Wait!" Cora ran in, but once it cleared, the two were gone.

"Just, who were they? And why did they attack?" She mutters.

She was still confused on what they meant by maiden who would bring peace. But she'll try to get her answers out of them next time they meet.


	11. Chapter 11: Window Shopping

It's only been a 2 days since the attack at the hospital and it's been very quiet around Cora's home. She hasn't left her room since then, Silver and Nya would wonder what was going on with her. He decided he needed to talk to her.

He leaves his room and knocks on her door.

"Cora? Are you alright? You haven't spoke or left your room since the attack." Silver said.

She opens her door and looks at him.

"I'm fine Silver, I'm just trying to figure out who those people were. It's like they knew who I was." She said.

"That does mean you stay in your room all day." He said. "Let's go do something downtown, at least to get you out of this house."

"Alright, fine." Cora sighed.

...

"The last Chaos Emerald must be around here somewhere!" Eggman shouted in anger.

But Eggman didn't know that someone was watching him from the air vent. A bat was looking through the grate watching the doctor. It was Rouge the Bat

"There must be a reason why he took Cora." Rouge mumbled.

"What is this?" Eggman was looking at something on his computer.

Rouge noticed this too. It was a map of an island.

"Norkeep? This place has ancient relics everywhere, including a legend about a maiden that would bring peace..." Eggman took a look at everything he saw.

Rouge listen carefully.

"Maiden?" Rouge said in confusion.

She gasped quietly when she realized she said that out loud. Eggman looks up at the air vents as Rouge hid herself in the shadows. Eggman then went back to what he was doing. Rouge sighed quietly and started to find her way out of the shafts quietly as possible.

"Norkeep huh, I never heard about that place before, let alone an island called that." She mumbled.

...

"Why isn't Nya coming with us?" Cora asked as the two of them left her home.

"She's wanted to stay and watch Mia. So I figured that why don't you and I hang out today." Silver said.

"I'm still wondering who Anika and Ricky are. It's like the knew who I am and how I attack." She said.

Silver thought for a minute but shrugged.

"I have no clue."

Cora sighed.

"So, where are we heading to?" She asked changing the subject.

"I thought we could check out a few stores." He said.

"Alright then, where to first?"

"How about the antique store."

The two where window shopping and talking about a few things along the way. They both mostly had the same thing in common.

...

"Joseph, is there something bothering you?" Sonic asked.

Joseph looked at him.

"No nothing, when is Rouge getting back?" He asked Shadow.

He shrugged.

"That depends. She usually gets herself into-"

"Big brother!" Two fainted voices shouted.

They turned around and noticed two small hawks running towards Joseph. They were both twins.

"Maria, Cecilia, what is it?" He asked as he kneeled down to their level.

"Uncle wants you to come home, something about meeting someone?" Maria questioned.

Joseph thought for a minute, but just remembered.

"Tell him I'll be home in a few minutes." He sighed.

"Okay big brother." The two said at the same time as they took off.

Sonic and Shadow looked at him in confusion as he stood up.

"What was all of that about?" Sonic asked.

"Apparently my uncle still wants me to meet her." He said looking away.

"Who?" The two hedgehogs asked at the same time.

"Liana. She's my fiancee." He said.

Their eyes widen.

"My parents and her's arranged our marriage when we were young. I should leave before my uncle complains." Joseph said as he walked to the front door.

He opens it and leaves as he closed it behind him.

After a few minutes, Rouge finally made it back.

"Finally, we were wondering what was taking you so long." Sonic said.

"I almost got caught by Eggman, but I did manage to find out what he was planning on doing next." She said.

"What did you learn?" Shadow asked.

"Eggman found this island." She started. "That whole place is full of ancient relics including a legend that involves a maiden, saying that she would bring peace. He believe's that where the last emerald is. It's called Norkeep."

"Norkeep? Never heard of it." Sonic said.

"No one knows about this place hon." Rouge said.

Shadow crossed his arms.

"Does he even know if the emerald is there?" He asked.

"Doesn't seem like it. He hasn't left yet. He has two and we have four. It's only a matter of time until we have them all." Rouge added.

...

"Hold on a sec." Silver turns to Cora who was looking at something through a window.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That." She points at a bracelet that was on display.

It was all red, and it had a light blue charm. The whole thing seemed to be made out of ruby.

"It's so pretty." She said.

Silver stood beside her.

"I can say the same." He said.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Sadly I don't have the money to buy it. But, it doesn't matter, as long as I have my necklace." Cora said as she touched it. Silver looked at her and then at the bracelet.

...

"Still nothing. It has to happen soon." A deep voice said.

"Be patient Nicki, it might happen, or it might not. Shebwas able to beat Anika and Ricky." Another voice said.

Nicki sighed.

"I know Livvy. But... you miss your sister still. Don't you?" She asked changing the subject.

She nodded.

"She ran away 8 years ago to here. I'm surprised she escaped with that wolf, including that brother of his." She said.

"Well from what Ricky told us was that her child was born. You became that child's aunt." Nicki said.

"Yes, I know that." Livvy replied.


	12. Chapter 12: Adventuring

**Author's Note:** By the way werewolf99 I don't thinks it's possible to add your Oc's into this since I have like 10 to 20 in this one. Sorry about that..

* * *

"Hey guys, did you hear?" Sonic asked.

They all turn their attention to him.

"Hear what, Sonic?" Tails said in confusion.

He chuckled.

"Cora's birthday is in two days." He said.

"Really? It came by the fast?" Jasmine said.

Sonic nodded.

"Yup, that means we should throw her a surprise party. Remember last year?" Sonic said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, we found a Chaos Emerald on that day, but Eggman just had to get in the way. He completely ruined it!" Melody exclaimed.

Tails nodded.

"Yeah, lucky we were able to continue the party once that was over. Even though Eggman got the emerald we were still able to enjoy the rest of the party."

"We should do this somewhere peaceful so that Eggman can't butt in." Jasmine said.

"Well, we have a lot of options. We could rent a place to do it, the beach but you Sonic would just freak out about the water." Melody said.

Sonic chuckles nerviously and scratches the back of his head.

"Not the beach please." He said.

They all laugh.

"But really, where should we do it?" Tails said in confusion.

They all thought for a moment.

"Hey Sonic, where was the place you met Cora at? When you first met her." Melody asked.

"The forest, in an abandon house with millions of flowers surrounding it... I see what you mean. I can find it again if you want me to. But there's a problem." Sonic said.

"If were going to use that house were going to need to clean it up, repaint it, fix the electricity, new furniture, and cover up all the holes in the floor and walls."

Melody nodded.

"Then, that's our place. Wait.. why was Cora even there?" Jasmine asked.

"She was looking for something and she ended up finding a Chaos Emerald. While I was emerald hunting I ended up meeting her there."

Jasmine shook her head.

"Anyway, we need someone to distract Cora so we can get the house cleaned up."

"I can do it." Sonic said.

They all shrug.

"I guess. Just keep her away from the forest." Melody replied.

Sonic nodded.

"No problem. The house should be easy to notice in the sky. Take a look at it and let me know what's up. Silver and Nya can take my place if you need any help."

"Tails and I will go on ahead. Melody can you contact the others and let them know what we have planned?" Jasmine asked.

She nodded.

"Yep, and I'll also take care of getting the cake as well."

...

Cora was sitting outside on a tree branch listening to must on her Ipod. She had nothing to do so she decided to sit around and listen to music... until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned her head and noticed it was Sonic. She turned off her Ipod and took of the earbuds.

"Hi Sonic." She said.

"Hey, do you want to hang out?" He asked.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do. Where to?" She asked.

"Downtown? Pick a place."

She thought for a minute.

"There is a place I been wanting to visit for a long time..." Her voice trails off.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Well there's this spring somewhere near the outskirts of the city, but they haven't been found it many years. They say that once you get a drink of the call 'Sacred Water' you'll feel rejuvenated and happy." She said as she scratched the back of her head.

Sonic laughs.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going!" He said grinning as he jumped off the tree.

"Alright then."

Cora also jumps down.

"Let's get searching, it might be a while until we come across it." Sonic said.

Cora nodded.

"I know, and it says to be located somewhere near the beach and can be seen by the eyes of aquatic animals." She said.

"I'll race you there then!"

Before Cora could say anything else, Sonic was already gone.

"I was going to say that we might have to swim, but..." She grins.

She then started to run and catch up to the blue blur.

* * *

It's a bit of a short chapter but I don't care... anyway leave a review and favorite!


	13. Big News! (Author's Note)

**_Author's Note:_ **For all who have been asking to add Oc's into this story, I'm just going to say it **might** be able to possibly add them. But I make no promises. With all of this problems going for Cora and her friends, it might be possible to make them... possibly people on the island of Norkeep.

If they are related to other characters like Tails, Knuckles, Amy or other mobians, it might have to change. There whole personality can stay and their appearance. It might a while for them to appear in the story, but as long as they get to be in one of the chapters, right?

If you want to learn more about Norkeep, you can check my wattpad to learn more. You can also learn more about my other Oc's that might appear. My screen name is alexhacker39 if you are interested.

And if it is possible, tell me a few things about your Oc, and what he/she has to offer in this story. Any powers? Talents? Skills? Secrets?

-alexhacker39**  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Party Setup

_**Author Note:**_ Thanks guys for all of the Oc suggestions. Werewolf99, I might not be able to add your Oc's because, they have big personalities and I can't keep track of all of it. Sorry about that... Roxygirl, your Oc will appear in this chapter to... well I don't want to spoil the chapter.

* * *

"Hey Tails do you think you can get the lights on? I can't see a thing in here, even the sunlight isn't solving the problem." Jasmine asked.

"Well if I could just get to the breaker. It's probably in the basement." Tails said.

"Yeah but where is it?"

"Uh... over here." Tails said as he opened a door.

Jasmine walks over to him as they walked down the stairs and started to search.

"This place must have been abandon for a very long time. Almost like for 60 years." Tails said.

"What really happened out here?" Jasmine asked.

Tails shrugged.

"I don't know. But I really wonder what Cora was looking for when she met Sonic."

They finally found the breaker and Tails started to get to work. Jasmine leans on the wall while Tails was doing his job.

"I wonder how Sonic and Cora are doing. What was Sonic planning on doing to keep her distracted.?" Jasmine asked.

Tails shrugs.

"I have no clue, he is probably going to wing it, like usually." He chuckles.

Jasmines smiles.

"Alright then. So, do you think you can get the power going?"

"Well... Yes I can get the power on, it's just that the electricity won't get the light going. So there are two problems. One the light bulbs must be busted, and I need to rewire all of the wire in the house." He answered as he turned to her.

"Everything? How long is that going to take?"

"Depends. If we had more people to do it. It's mostly me, you... Wait, what about V?"

Jasmine thought for a minute.

"Well. I guess. Were going to need all the help we can get. I'll contact her right away."

* * *

"NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING IN THERE!" The blue blur yelled.

"I was going to tell you before we left my house, but you already ran off." Cora sighed. "Why can't you trust me?"

"It's water! I can't swim!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Uh, so? Look, I can call someone if we need to."

Sonic looked down at the water.

_"Ughhhhh... I told the others that I would distract her, and this was the only way to get her away from the forest."_ Sonic thought.

Cora looked out at the sea.

"Are we going or not?"

Cora turned to Sonic in confusion.

"Are you actually going to do it? You could just stay up and let me take care of everything."

"I'll be fine, this shouldn't be to hard. Don't mention this to the others that I agreed to this, just say you had to force me. It would drive Amy crazy if she found out about this. She keep asking me to take her to the beach and then she'll make me go in the water! I hate the water!"

Cora laughs.

"Alright. By the way, we have to go through that first before anything else." Cora said pointing at the cave with water filled inside of it. "Were going to have to swim through their until we come to land."

Sonic sighed and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Let's get going then. Let's get this over with before I change my mind."

* * *

"I think I got some of it done. At least in the kitchen. Jasmine, can you try to turn on the lights?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine replied with a nod.

She flicks the light switch and the lights finally turned on.

"Yep, it worked Tails. Now we just got to get the rest of them done."

Tails walked into the room.

"Well, we can still get this cleaned up. V can take care of this once she gets here."

"Um, I'm here right now."

They turned around and noticed an violet hedgehog with topaz eyes standing at the entrance of the house.

She wore an outfit that was similar to Amy's except a ark purple sleeveless shirt with white trimming around the sleeves and waistband.

The skirt was black and has black shorts underneath. She also wore white gloves and her shoes were black with white stripes.

"Hi V. We were wondering when you would get here." Jasmine said.

(Her name is Violet by the way)

Violet walks over to them.

"I was just getting a few things done. Shadow told me that you were getting everything all set for Cora's birthday." She said.

The two nodded.

"Yup. We just the electricity going in the kitchen. We have to rewire everything. While we do that can you clean the kitchen?" Tails said.

"Sure, I'll do it."

Then the three went back to work.

_"Hey Jasmine, I finish contacting the other about the party. I'm on my way to the bakery to get the cake. What kind does she like, if you know."_ Melody asked through the communicator.

"Uh, red velvet cake." Jasmine answered. "Me and her were hanging out last month and she told me that red velvet cake was her favorite."

_"Alright thanks. Oh, and my brother is on his way to help out. Did you hear from Sonic yet?"_ Melody asked.

"No nothing. But I'm here we'll hear from him soon. I really wonder what he has planned."

Jasmine chuckles.

"Anyway, call me when you are on your way."

_"Alright, Melody out."_

Jasmine then got back to work to help Tails get the wiring done.


	15. Chapter 14: Not Again

"Sonic? Are you alright?" Cora asked.

Sonic coughed up water and nodded. They made their way through the cave that was full of water and now Sonic was on the floor coughing up water.

"Ya... This is a reason why I hate water." He answered.

Cora chuckles.

"Come on, lets get going. The spring shouldn't be that far." She encouraged.

Sonic sighed and got up.

"Lead the way." He answered.

Cora nodded and started to directed him through the cave.

* * *

"So we got the wiring done in the kitchen, living room, dining, and the bedrooms." Jasmine said.

"V, how's the cleaning coming along?" She asked through her communicator.

_"You might want to come see for yourself."_ Violet answered.

"Alright then."

Her and Tails walked out of the basement, and into the kitchen. Their eyes widen in pure shock. The whole kitchen was clean of dust on cobwebs.

"Wow, this is so pretty V." Jasmine exclaimed.

"We were only gone for 10 minutes and it's already cleaned of dust." Tails replied.

Violet smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Thanks, I been keeping myself busy, but doing stuff like this is easy for me to get done." She said.

"What about Shadow? Doesn't he help you?" Jasmine asked.

Violet shook her head.

"It's mostly just me at home. I mostly take care of all of the cleaning while Shadow is doing missions at GUN. When he's home he tends to help a bit."

"Oh..."

It was quiet for a moment...

"Jasmine, there's a problem."

...Until Joseph said something on her communicator.

"What's wrong, Joseph?" She asked.

_"Eggman captured Cora's family. I found Silver and Nya passed out, Mia and Macy are still here too. But the other two are hurt and going to need help."_ He answered.

Jasmine growled.

"Can you send a message to Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge to go rescue them?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll call Amy and Cream to help these guys out too. Joseph out."

Jasmine punched her fist into the wall.

"Dammit Eggman!" She hissed.

Violet placed her hand on Jasmine's shoulder, which made her look at Violet.

"It will be alright, it's not like Eggman to hurt someone like Cora's family." She reassured.

Jasmine sighed and responded by nodding.

* * *

Ayden tried to bash the bars down but nothing would work.

"Stop Ayden nothing is going to break through them." Talon told him.

Ayden turned to him.

"I am not just going to stand here and let Eggman use us against Cora. We need to get out of here." He said.

"You saw what happened to Silver and Nya, they couldn't defeat him. We can't use our powers as well." Margaret said as she sat down next to Dakota.

"She does speak the truth." A echoed through the cell. They started to look around.

"Who said that?" Ayden demanded.

"I'm over here."

They turned around and noticed it was Anika.

"You again." Talon growled.

"Hello to you too, but don't you think that you should be focusing on what might happen to your daughter... or should I say the maiden who killed the demon king 100 years ago?" She said playing her harp.

"Your from Norkeep, Aren't you?" Ayden asked.

Anika nodded.

"How do you know about Cora being the maiden?" Margaret asked.

Anika looked at her.

"Because the others and I have been doing research on that legend, and we been watching you people for some time already to learn the truth."

Ayden looked away and then back at Anika.

"How did you find us?" He asked.

"Because her sister told us." She said point at Margaret.

"You made a smart choice of leaving the island, but Livvy had a different view of that place. She thought it was all going to be all peaceful and nothing bad would happen. Two days after you left, Aaron attacked her and she almost lost her sanity. She wanted to leave the island just to be with you. After a few years, she was starting to get stronger and more wise then before."

Margaret looked away.

"She didn't want to come with us. The last thing I heard her say was that 'Nothing bad is going to happen to us, and nothing will.' But I..."

Her voice trails off.

Dakota placed her hand on Margaret's shoulder.

"It'as alright, she didn't know what he was capable of doing." She told her.

Margaret nodded but stayed quiet.

"And the powers that Cora will have soon are going to come. Her rod will return and explain the truth, you know that." Anika said.

Talon sighed.

"Since when did you decide to help us since you and your friend attacked?" He asked.

"You know that Eggman will do anything to get what he wants. It's all up to Cora and her friends to get you out of this mess. And your welcome for distracting Aaron on not letting him know your exact location."

She left without saying another word.

* * *

Jasmine entered the room and saw Silver and Na all bandaged up in bed while Amy was working on their wounds.

"How are they?" She asked as she stood next to Amy.

"Well, what I noticed is that Silver had more wounds than Nya, so I had to get him done first. Nya should wake up any minute now. Silver however... is going to take time before those wounds start to heal." Amy said.

Jasmine sighed and looked at her.

"And what about Mia and Macy?"

"Their okay, Cream and Cheese are watching them right now."

Jasmine walked over to the window and then looked back at Amy.

"Eggman sure is powerful. As long as we can get Cora's parents back before the party it should go well. As long as Silver and Nya are going to be okay." Jasmine replied.


	16. Chapter 15: Guardian

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the cookie! I don't like cookies or sweets much but... WHO CARES! I give you all cookies as well!

* * *

"I'm worried about the others. Eggman has been doing stuff like this crazy." Violet said sadly.

"It will be alright. Now that I got all the lights on, we can clean and decorate this place." Tails said walking into the dining room.

Violet followed him and took a look around.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Lets get back to-"

Before Violet could say anything else, five small mobians ran into the room and surrounded Violet and Tails. They were all owls but different kinds of owls.

"Who are all of these children?" Violet asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Tails replied.

_"Hey, can you guys go outside and play?"_ A voice asked.

"Yes sister!" They all said at the same time. They left the room and two other mobians entered the room.

"Joseph? Who were they?" Tails asked.

"Uh, those were my siblings." The girl said.

Joseph chuckled.

"This is Liana, my fiancee."

"Oh, so your the girl we been hearing about. It's nice to meet you."

Violet held out her hand for her to shake.

Liana smiled.

"You too."

She shook her hand.

"Those were your siblings? There were so many of them!" Tails exclaimed.

Liana laughs.

"Ya, it was a big surprise to me as well." Joseph replied.

"So, what's going to happen since Eggman kidnapped Cora's parents?" Tails asked.

"Well, Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles are on their way there, but what Shadow has planned is that once they find them, he going to Chaos Control them back to the house, and head back to the others to deal with Eggman." Joseph said.

"What about Cora and Sonic?" Violet asked.

He shrugged.

"Haven't seen them. But whatever Sonic has planned is working out perfectly. How's the place coming along?"

"Good, we are almost done, by tomorrow this place should be all set."

* * *

"Look! There it is!" Cora exclaimed, pointing at the spring not to far from them.

"Finally, I was getting tired of swimming." Sonic said.

Cora crouched down and placed her hand in the water.

"It's so pretty, I'm glad we found it."

Sonic nodded and stood next to her.

"You know, I passed through this forest so many times, and I never seen this place before." He said.

Before Cora could answer, they noticed something in the spring but the ycouldn't tell what it was. Cora stood up.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I don't know." Replied, the blue blur.

Then this large creatures comes out of the water and it had the body of a snake, but was much larger than they thought, it was probably 20 times bigger than a regular snake. It had dark blue scales that made it hard to be seen in the water.

"This must be the guardian that protects the scared water!" Cora exclaimed.

"That's why you couldn't do this alone!? No problem!" Sonic lunged at the guardian but it used it's tail and punched Sonic back.

"Sonic!" Cora exclaimed once again.

She tried to do the same like Sonic but she also got hit back, but with more force this time.

"Cora!"

Sonic was by her side and helped her up.

"How is that thing able to get us down?" She asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's powerful." Sonic replied.

The guardian lunged at them, but Sonic pushed Cora out of the way, and took the hit.

"S-Sonic!"

He flies back and hits a tree. Cora stood up, surprised that he took the hit for her. Cora turned back to the guardian and lunged at it. The guardian did the same like before but, Cora dodged it this time. She tried to land a kick on it's head, but sadly she got hit again and skid across the floor. Sonic tried to get up and help her, but he passed out before he could do anything else.

Cora used all of her strength and managed to stand up. The guardian stood in front of her baring its fangs out. Cora glared at it and tried to take a step forward, but stumbled in the process. She landed flat on her stomach and her face contacted with the floor, and she was in more pain. The guardian lunged at Cora, as she closed her eyes, waiting for impact, except... nothing came.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed an ocelot standing in front of her holding her hands out to protect Cora. She then saw a blue sphere surrounding them, which made the guardian stop from attacking them. Cora studied the figure in front of her and saw that she looked very familiar.

"Margaret?" She asked.

The figure looked at her for a second and then back at the guardian. Cora couldn't keep herself awake and she blacked out.

"Nicki, you know I could use a hand right now, my shield is going to break." The ocelot spoke.

"On it!" A voice called.

The guardian then was knocked back into the spring and the ocelot let her shield disappear. Someone then landed in front of her. It was Nicki. The ocelot picks Cora up and onto her back, while Nicki did the same with Sonic and placed them where they wouldn't get hurt. The guard rose once again and Nicki and the ocelot went into their fighting stance. After a few seconds you see these vine-like water come out of the spring and attacked the guardian. You heard little music coming from above the spring and there was the same butterfly from before, Anika.

"What took you so long?" The ocelot said.

"I was just talking to your sister and her family calm down Livvy, they just told me what's up, and they know we are from Norkeep." Anika sighed.

Ricky also appeared out of nowhere and stood beside Livvy and Nicki.

"We'll take the two of them and get them out of here. You guys try and distract the guardian." He said.

The two nodded.

Ricky and Anika went over to the two passed out mobians. Anika took Cora, while Ricky took Sonic. While the Nicki and Livvy were distracting the guardian, the other two were gone in the matter of seconds.

* * *

Ayden was pacing back and forth through the cell, but it wasn't calming him down.

"Cora must know that we have been captured, Eggman is planning something, and it must do with her." He said.

"I just hope Mia, Macy, and the others are alright." Dakota said. "Cora is strong enough to fight Eggman, even if she doesn't get her powers."

The three nodded. It was quiet for a moment, at least until they heard... wings? They heard wings flapping in the air. Ayden walks over to the entrance of the cell and noticed a bat.

"Ah, there you are!"

The bat lands and walks over to them.

"Who are you?" Ayden asked.

"I'm Rouge the Bat, you must be Cora's Uncle. She told us a lot about you." Ayden nodded.

"Rouge! It's good to see you again." Dakota said.

"Hi there, I'm here to rescue you guys, I just need to contact the others." She said. "This is Rouge, Shadow, do you read me?" She asked through her communicator.

_"What is it, Rouge?"_ Shadow asked.

"I found them, but I'm going to need a hand getting them out of here."

She waited for a responses.

_"...We'll be there in a minute."_

Rouge turned back to the others.

"Does Cora know about this?" Talon asked.

"No, she's out adventuring with Sonic somewhere to keep her distracted so we can work on her birthday party." Rouge said crossing her arms. "But they'll be alright. She's got Sonic by her side. I'm sure he wouldn't let anything happen to her."

* * *

Cora's eyes opened slowly but she could barely keep them open, and her vision was blurry. She then realized she was being carried by something, rather _someone_ was carrying her. She saw that whoever this person was had green and yellow butterfly wings. Cora then decided she try to figure out who this person was, but she passed out once again.


	17. Chapter 16: I been asleep for two days?

When she came to she noticed that she was on a bed, she sits up but she felt a sharp pain in her back which made her shriek.

"Don't get up, you just woke up." A deep voice said, placing its hand on her shoulder.

She remembered that voice. She looked up and noticed a familiar hedgehog.

"Shadow? What happened? Where is Sonic?" She asked.

"Sonic is back at his place with Jasmine, Amy found the both of you at the front of your house. You been asleep for two days." He explains.

Cora's eyes widen in shock. She was asleep for two days? (If you didn't realize she was back at her house)

"Where have you two been this whole time?" Shadow asking, making her get out of her confusion.

"Well, me and Sonic went to find a spring that had scared water, but once we got there, we were attacked by this snake-like thing, and I guess it was guarding it." She explains.

Shadow nodded, understand what she is telling him.

She continued, "It took Sonic down and then me, but there was this person who looked like my aunt. I thought that it was her but that one had different colored eyes, I passed out before I could find out who she was."

Shadow nodded once more, and letting his hand fall to his side.

"While the both of you were gone, your family got kidnapped by Eggman." He said.

Cora's eyes widen.

"What? What about Silver and Nya?" She asked.

"Eggman did a lot of damage on the both of them, but they are wide awake now. When rescuing your family, Knuckles got a few wounds when getting back here."

Cora looked down at her hands. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"It all my fault." Cora said in a sad tone.

"Don't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong." Shadow told her, placing his hand once again on her shoulder.

"But Silver and Nya wouldn't have gotten hurt, or my family wouldn't have been taken by Eggman. Also Sonic and Knuckles wouldn't be hurt as well."

"But you just can't say that about yourself, don't blame yourself for something you didn't know. Everything is going to be fine." He said.

Cora looked up at him, and gave him a reassuring smile. Shadow also smiled and walked over to the door.

"I'm going back to GUN, contact me if something comes up." He said, looking at her over his shoulder. Cora nodded and he then left without saying another word. Cora sighed and tried to land back down, but she felt the same pain from before and hissed.

"Ugh... This is so going to leave a scar..." She whined.

* * *

"She could have gotten the rod." Ricky spoke.

"Yeah, but look at them, not even the world's fastest hedgehog couldn't even beat it. It might not be true that Cora is the maiden." Nicki said.

"Just stop it. We can discuss this later. But Aaron is getting way to close to this area." Anika said walking into the room with Livvy.

"As much as I want to fight Aaron for what he did, she is right, we need to distract them in an area far from here. His spies are around this area and we need to get them away from here." Livvy replied.

"I can do that." Ricky said.

"You sure?" Anika said. "If they find you, nothing we do will be able to save you."

He shrugged.

"But maybe that girl can, if she gets her powers and is indeed the maiden, well, let's just keep our hopes high." He then left the room without saying a word, and the girls were quiet.

* * *

**There's that for now, and to answer your question, Werewolf99. I can't say if they are good or bad, but I been putting little hints in this story that shows explains their alignment. At least what side they are on now is going to be like that till the end of this story.**


	18. Chapter 17: Well That Backfired

**Author's Note: **Before I start this chapter I have two questions I need to answer. Well the first one isn't a question...

Werewolf99, you are corrected about Anika and Ricky being neutral.

Roxygirl, yes the chaotix will be in this story, but not too often. They will probably be in two chapters and that's mostly it.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Cora leaned against the bed frame. She hissed when she felt the pain come back again. She heard the door open and she looked up to see someone walk into her room.

"Ayden?" She said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, sitting on the side of her bed.

"Sore, my back been hurting since I woke up." She answered.

He nods.

"I bet your hungry." He said.

Cora nodded.

"Yeah, if I can just get- OW!" She shrieked when she attempted to stand up.

"Don't get up, I'll bring something up for you. Just relax." Ayden told her.

She sighed in responds but obeyed, and climbed back into bed. Ayden got up and walked out of the room.

Cora touched her necklace, and her nerves started to fade away. The door opens once again, but a familiar white hedgehog enters the room.

"Hi, how's it going?" Silver asked.

"Nothing much." Cora replied. "But my back is killing me." She said, leaning up against the bed frame again.

"Well that sucks, I was planning on showing you something today."

She was now curious. What did Silver want to show her?

"What?" She asked.

He laughs.

Before he could say, Ayden walks back into the room carrying a tray of food. Silver looks back at her.

"I'll tell you later. It's been two days, you got to be hungry."

"Okay." She nodded.

The two leave the room as Cora ate quietly.

"I really wonder what Silver had to tell me." She mumbled taking another bite out of her food.

* * *

Ayden walks into the kitchen and saw his brother pacing back and forth. Sighing, he placed his hand on Talon shoulder.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

Talon looked at him.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, you pacing back and forth." Ayden pointed out. "What's on your mind?"

Talon sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Brook." He answered.

Ayden sighed.

"I know... How are we going to explain this to her." He said, looking away.

Talon responded by nodding.

"But once I got near Cora I sensed power, and it was stronger than I though it would be." Ayden said.

Talon shook his head.

"And how powerful she's getting, even if she doesn't have her powers, she's strong." He pointed out.

Ayden then walked out of the kitchen, without saying another word.

* * *

When Silver walked back into Cora's room, he noticed that she was out of bed, and attempting to walk. She stumbled but he caught her around the waist.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

"I don't want to be in bed all day." She explains. "I been asleep for two days, can't I get up and walk?"

He chuckles.

"What about your back?"

"Sore, but I'll live." She replied.

"Alright then, since you want to get moving, I'll take you to the place I want to show you." He said.

She nodded.

"Alright then, lead the way."

* * *

Maybe this isn't a good idea." Silver said, as they finally made it to the front door.

"How come?" Cora said, tilting her head in confusion.

"It took about 10 minutes just to get you downstairs and outside, maybe we should do this another time."

"No need!"

They turn, and noticed the blue blur standing there.

"Here, try this."

He hands her a bottle. She takes it and looks at it. She noticed what was inside, which made her eyes widen.

"The sacred water, how did you get it?" She asked, amazed how he managed to get it.

"I took the same path from before, once I got to the spring, I grabbed the water and ran out of there before the guardian attacked." He explains.

"This is amazing, Sonic. Thank you."

He nods and grins.

"You going to drink it or not?" He joked as he laughed.

Cora opened the bottle and drank half of it. After a few minutes she tried to walk and she didn't stumble.

"Wow, thanks Sonic." She said again.

"No problem, see ya!" He then disappeared while the blue wind was behind him as he ran.

* * *

"This better work." Ricky said, as he hid a clear blue cube in the dirt.

Inside of it was his powers and it already expanded and invisible energy field across the forest he was in. Once he managed to get it deep into the ground, he covered it up and used his camouflage to stay hidden inside of a bush. By the time he hid inside, he noticed three figures walking around the area. They were all hedgehogs, one with red fur, another black, and the last one a dark blue.

"It's here." The red hedgehog said. "I sense it."

"Don't be so impatient Shin, we'll find them." The blue hedgehog said.

Shin sighed and turned to the hedgehog.

"And yet, how can you be so calm the maiden can return any day now, Jin."

The black hedgehog walks past them.

"We can talk about that later, we have to keep moving." He said.

Shin glares at him.

"You're all talk Lark! You know what happened back then! We can't let that happen again, not when Aaron is in control!" Shin yelled.

Lark stopped.

"We have all of our proof right here."

Lark then launched a bolt of lightning at a bush, which hits it target. Ricky then banged into a tree and landed on his knee.

"Ah, nice thinking there Lark. Now we have found one of them." Shin said.

"If there is one here, the others must be as well." Jin replied, crossing his arms.

Ricky glared at them and tried to make a run for it.

"Where do you think your going?"Shin taunted, holding out his hands, as his hands glowed blue. Ricky then was frozen in one spot.

"Damn telekinesis." He hissed under his breath.

Before Shin could attack, ice shards land in front of him, causing him to let go of Shin. Ricky lands on his feet as someone landed right in front of him.

"Anika?!" He exclaimed.

She helps him up.

"What? Thought I leave you alone?" She grins.

Ricky grins as well.

"Alright then. Soaring Winds then." He said.

"Pleasure." She plays her harp and wind started to pick up.

The three hedgehogs cover their faces as the two made their escape. Ricky looks over at Anika.

"They're immortal, aren't they?" He asked.

Anika nodded.

"Yes, at least that is what my mother told me." She replied.


	19. Chapter 18: Surprise!

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Cora asked.

"Just another few minutes, we're almost there." Silver replied.

They were walking their way through the forest but Silver had to guide her since he used his hands to cover her eyes.

She sighed but continued to smile.

Silver then came to a stop after a few minutes, then Cora stopped as well.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

Silver then removed his hands and Cora gasped quietly. It was the house she met Sonic in and noticed how different it looked from how she last saw it. The old wood was replaced with newly painted wood that was blue and the roof was also redone.

"Whoa, this place looks so different, it's so new." She responded.

"Wanna take a look around?" He said.

Cora nodded.

They walked through the front door and she was amazed on how different it looked. They walked to the dining room, but the lights were turned off. But when Silver turned them on...

"Surprise!"

Cora nearly screamed but held it in. Everyone she knew was there. They were surrounding a large table that had presents at the end of them. Sonic, Tails, Jasmine, Shadow, Knuckles, Violet, Melody, Rouge, Omega, Cream, Cheese, Nya, Joseph, Liana (Who she didn't meet yet), Amy, even the Chaotix.

"Aww, you guys."

"We wanted to make you the best surprise party yet, and this is also for helping us all of the time." Sonic said. "Without you Cora, I don't know what would happen."

Cora blushes slightly.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started! " Jasmine said.

Everyone cheers and Tails turned on the radio to play the music. Cora was talking to Amy and Violet until Liana walked up to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, my name is Liana." She held out her hand.

Cora smiles.

"Pleasure, my name is Cora."

They shook hands, and Liana laughs.

"There's no need to be so formal. Be yourself." She said.

"Okay then, well it is great to meet you. I heard from Joseph that the both of you have a lot in common."

Liana nodded.

"Yeah, we both have siblings, and we have the same interests."

Cora nodded, understanding what she was telling her.

After a while of talking, they started to eat. Melody brought the cake she bought the other day. After all of that, Cora started to open the presents.

"Here's my gift." Melody brought out a vase and it was filled with Lilystones.

"Oh wow, thanks Melody. I never seen so many before." Cora said, touching the petals lightly.

"I went to that canyon and found a bunch of the hanging off the walls." Melody explains. "So I took some and bought a vase to put them in."

Cora hugs her.

"Thank you." She said as she let go of her.

Melody nodded.

"Here Cora."

Creams hands her something.

"What's this?" Cora said in confusion, taking a look at what Cream gave her.

"It's a cook book, I know how much you love to cook, so Cheese and I made it for you." She explains.

"Chao Chao." Cheese replied.

"Aw, thanks, I love it." She hugs the two.

"Here hon."

Rouge tossed her something as she caught it in her right hand. She took a look at it before she looked up at Rouge.

"You're giving me one of your jewels?" She said in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

"It's for saving me from Eggman a few weeks ago." She said.

Cora nodded.

Next was Shadow.

"Cora I been thinking about what happened when Eggman took you, and I'm going to be giving you self defense lessons."

"Oh, thanks Shadow, I might need it." She said.

He nodded.

"And for you Cora, you get to have a spa day with the girls tomorrow." Jasmine said.

Cora chuckles.

"Thanks Jasmine."

After the gifts everyone else gave her, Tails mentioned something before the music was turned back on.

"I wanted to save this one last, go to the backyard." He said.

Once they all got outside, Cora's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my god."

She didn't know what to say.

"Well, what do you think?" Tails asked.

"It's amazing, how... How did you managed to hide it?" She asked.

"It's been on Angel Island." He explains. "I brought it over here during the middle of the night."

"Wow, thanks Tails. This is sweet."

Tails blushes slightly.

"Hey, is this place large enough for two people to live in, right?" She asked.

"Yes, and it can fit up to a family of 8, why do you ask?" Shadow replied.

Cora smiles.

"Well, I thought you two could live here." She said, looking over at Silver and Nya.

"Us?" They said in confusion.

"Well, you guys didn't have place to stay in, so I thought this place would be great for you guys to live in."

They looked at each other and then back at Cora.

"Alright then, we'll stay here." Silver said.

"Hey Cora, do you want to test out your plane?" Tails asked.

She looks at him.

"Sure, I just- huh?" She looks up at the sky.

"What is it?" Melody asked.

"I heard something." She answered.

"Where?" Rouge asked.

"East, no wait, North." She replied as her ears twitched.

"We should find out what's going on." Amy said.

"But don't you think that this might be a trap by Eggman?" Violet replied.

"Violet might be right about that Maybe Eggman is sending out a sound wave only wolves can hear." Jasmine said, crossing her arms.

Before they could discuss more about it, Cora turned and the sounds were getting closer.

"Guys..." She warned, trying to get their attention as well.

They all went quiet and Cora slowly walked over to a tree. But when she knew the sound was coming from there, she jumped into the air and tried to land an attack.

"Wait!"

She noticed who it was and missed on purpose.

"Anika?" She questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes, it's me. You got to help us!" She begged.

"What happened?" Cora asked.

"The Mekos took Ricky and the others, I'm the only one left that made it out." She explains.

"Mekos? Who is that?" She asked.

Anika shook her head.

"It's not who, it's what my people are called. I come from the islands of Norkeep with the others."

"Norkeep? That's where Eggman is going to be heading soon. What's going on around here?" Rouge asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, but I need to rescue the others." Anika replied.

"I'll go." Cora said.

"Your going to need all the help, I will go as well." Shadow said.

"I'm coming." Silver said.

"Me too!" Nya said.

"No Nya, stay here with the others, we can take care of it." Sivler told her.

Nya sighed but nodded understanding what he saying.

Cora turned to Anika.

"Can you lead the way?" She asked.

"Yeah, follow me."

The three of them left while the others were worried and wondered what will happen.


	20. Chapter 19: Legend of Norkeep's Islands

Once they came to a clearing, they noticed three figures standing there. It was them again.

"Oh look, the bug found some help." Shin mocked, crossing his arms.

Cora glared at them.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Shin chuckles.

"We are the three leaders of the separate islands on Norkeep. I am Shin, leader of Shaino." He said. "And these two are Lark, and Jin."

Anika glared at them as well.

"What did you do with Ricky and the others?" She demanded.

"Oh, they will be fine, they're just under surveillance." Jin said.

Shadow then spoke up.

"You three don't seem that tough, this will be easy." He said, crossing his arms.

The three of them laugh as the others got in their fighting stance.

"We'll see about that..."

Jin lunged at them, but Shadow ran in and started to fight with him.

Anika and Silver went after Lark while Cora went against Shin.

Cora quickly dodged Shin's punch before it landed a hit. She did a low kick and hit his stomach. He stumbles back as Cora went back into her fighting stance.

"I say, you have some fast moves there, but it won't keep you alive, wolf." He said.

She didn't reply. She jumped into the air and tried to land a hit, but Shin held out his hands and froze her in one spot in the air.

"What the...?" She didn't know what was happening.

Shin grins.

"But you can't escape this!"

She struggled out of it, but it wasn't working.

_"Sonic Wind!"_

Cora then finally was able to land her attack with the help of the blue blur. Shin falls back as Sonic started to battle with him. Cora then runs and tried to land another punch once again, but Shin and her clashed but keep their ground. They then studied each other trying to figure out who will attack next.

Shin narrowed eyes and noticed something flashing lightly on her neck. His eyes widen in shock and then in pleasure. He managed to knock her back as he whistled. Cora had no clue what he was doing. Sonic then continued to fight with him as he managed to land a hit.

When shadow managed to beat Jin, he tensed up when he heard a scream. He turns and noticed Cora being taken away once again.

"Cora!"

Silver then used his psychokinesis to freeze the robot in midair. But he was zapped by electricity, which caused him to stop his attack. The robot then continued to fly away while the others chased after it.

Anika tried to play her harp, but she was hit from behind which made her hit the ground and drop her harp.

The others were losing sight of the robot as they came to a stop. The other three hedgehogs were also gone. Silver wasn't all happy and punched his fist into the tree.

"Dammit!" He shouted.

Anika picks up herself off the ground and grabbed her harp as Shadow walked over to her.

"Why did they take her?" He demanded.

She sighed.

"I'm surprised her family haven't talked to her about it. She's a Moka." She replied.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

Anika looks at him.

"It means she is one of the people of Norkeep, and so is her entire family."

"That still doesn't explain why they took her, answer me dammit!" Shadow yelled.

She looked back at Shadow.

"Cool it hedgehog. they took her because of what was meant to happen in this timeline." She said. "What I am about to tell you is the legend about Norkeep and I will tell you everything you need to know. 100 years ago, Norkeep was known for our ancient powers that have been known for centuries long ago. Everyone, even the children, had powers. After a few years, the island had split into four separate islands the three that surround the one island are known as Kalano, Shaino, and Camco. The three hedgehogs you just met are the leaders of those three islands. THe main island was called Kerino."

"Wait, your saying that those three are the leaders? But how are they still alive after 100 years?" Silver asked.

"It's because they are immortal and not regular mobians. Anyways, the leader of Kerino was Dirk, he was known as the best leader of Norkeep, until one day the whole island changed. Some how his heart was corrupted with darkness, and he destroyed the three seals which allowed him to change Shin's, Lark's, and Jin's personalities since I said that they are not mobians. At the time, the gods sent them down to rule the three other island that surround Kerino. Dirk was known as the Demon King from what the people call him. Whoever denied him being ruler were sent to the catacombs or killed. But, there was this woman, known as the maiden who would bring peace. Her identity wasn't known since she wore a mask and cloak. She battled the Demon King for the people who suffered from his wraith. She gave the people what they wanted, and was freedom. She killed the Demon King and the seals that were broken were fixed. The three were returned back to normal and this war was over. The maiden was never heard from again. They say that she now has a family and will not speak of what happened. However, she went missing and was never found. Her family never spoke about her absence. Her children were Cora's father and uncle. Then a new leader came and his name is Aaron. He was the descendant of the Demon King and wanted all darkness to rule Norkeep, and he got his wish. Everyone in Cora's family left the island except for her aunt, Livvy. Aaron knew that they were apart of the maiden's family and they were hunted down for years. When Livvy stayed she was attacked and that's when me and the others made our escape with her. When been trying to figure out if Cora is the maiden or not but now that I noticed that something was going on with her, I learned that she is the maiden."

She turned to Sonic.

"That guardian you faced with her was guarding the weapon that the maiden had in the past, but no one has ever got it. Cora must defeat that guardian and get the weapon so that she can defeat Aaron and Norkeep will be free once again."

Shadow sighed and crossed his arms.

"But now we know that Eggman is involved in on this. I thinking that those three are lying to Eggman saying that if he helps them capture the maiden he would get the Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

Silver looked up at the sky and the back at the others.

"Let's go tell the others. Then we can come up with a plan to rescue her." He said.

They nod and started to make their way back.

* * *

**That took sooo long to write... I wrote this all at school on 30 pieces of papers during class and study hall. I just started high school and it's a pain. But when I am not busy I get to write this :) **


	21. Chapter 20: Metal Sonic

"Hey! Let go of me!" Cora shrieked.

The robot brought her to a large building an apparently she still hasn't escaped it's grasp. After a while, the robot drops her and she lands on her rear. She stands up and backs away from the robot.

"Well if it isn't Cora!"

She turns and noticed someone sitting in a stool with a computer behind him.

"Eggman!" She exclaimed.

He laughs evilly.

"You're foolish for attacking those three. Someone immortal takes years just to kill. They remind me of Shadow."

Cora glared at him, before the metal doors opened up. Cora turned and noticed it was those hedgehogs again, and they had someone else with them. Her eyes widen in shock as she noticed who it was.

"Ayden!?" She exclaimed running over to him. Shin pushes him forward as he stumbled but managed to hug Cora.

"Cora are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded and looked up at him.

"What happened?"

He looks down at her.

They attacked and captured me in the process." He said.

"Well well, it's great to finally meet you, Mr. Irish. But I think this reunion has to end here." Eggman snapped his fingers and Cora felt herself get pulled away from Ayden, and onto the floor.

Adyen was also pulled back and they were at a far distance from each other.

"Now, I will unlock the secrets to your powers and I will get my hands on the last Chaos Emerald!" Eggman said as he laughed evilly.

"You can't! I won't allow it!" Ayden shouted, trying to reach Cora, but Lark and Shin made it impossible for him to do so.

Jin grabbed Cora by the wrists and pulled her up roughly. He then noticed light flashing on her neck.

"That mark, so it is true." He spoke.

"What did I tell you, Jin." Shin said, turning his head slightly to him, with a grin. "She is the maiden."

Lark nodded to Eggman, giving him the signal to continue their plan. Eggman snapped his fingers once again and the doors open up, as a figure walked into the room. Cora's eyes widen in shock. It was Metal Sonic.

Cora only heard bits about how Eggman created Metal Sonic to get rid of the blue blur, but she never saw it with her own eyes before.

"Be hold, I re designed my invention and made him even more powerful than he was before!" Eggman explains. "Well Cora, what do you think? This is indeed your first time meet Metal Sonic, and I'm sure he will make a great adversary."

Before Cora could say anything, she was punched in the gut and flew back, hitting the wall.

"Cora!" Ayden called.

She falls on her hands and feet, coughing up a bit of blood.

She managed to get onto her feet and run at Metal Sonic. She tried to land a kick, but he caught her foot, which made her eyes the size of golf balls. He then tossed her once again and she skid across the floor.

"I can't land an attack on it." She mutters.

"Cora! Don't just attack, close your eyes and listen to where he is going to attack!" Ayden shouted.

Cora looked over at him, then back at Metal Sonic. She stood up and closed her eyes, listening to the silence. But then she heard metal feet running in her direction. She quickly dodged her head to the left, and dodged once again to the right. She jumped back before she got hit in the face.

She then jumped over Metal Sonic and landed a hard kick at its head, sending it flying into a wall. She opened her eyes and noticed what she had done. She was amazed at how powerful she was getting.

She then turned to the three hedgehogs who were running at her. She quickly dodged to the right as Shin's punch missed. Lark launched a bolt of lightning at her, but she dodged it as well, including when Jin tried to kick her. Ayden was amazed at how she was able to dodge their attacks.

"The legend was right." He mutters. "Now we just need to find Vedia."

Cora jumps back when Shin tried to land a kick, and she punched him right in the head, making him stumble back.

_"Cora..."_ A voice spoke in her head. _"The spring, defeat the guardian, come and find me..."_

She was confused and thought for a minute, but it only distracted her when Jin punched her in the stomach, making her stumble back a bit.

"Chaos Spear!"

She looked up and noticed Jin jump back from the attack that was launched at him. A figure stood beside Cora, making her eyes widen.

"Shadow?"

He nodded.

Then she heard other people run up from behind, and saw that it was Silver and Anika.

"We can fight them together." Silver replied.

Cora looked over at him and nodded.

"You guys take care of them, I'm fighting Metal." She said.

"Metal? You mean that he created another?" Shadow asked.

"Apparently." Cora then ran on ahead as the others fought with the three hedgehogs.

Metal Sonic came back and tried to land a punch, but Cora dodged it quickly and punched it in the head, but Metal Sonic managed to trip her and her head contacted with the floor. Metal Sonic rose his foot to stomp her, but she moved before it contacted. Her eyes widen when she noticed that his foot when right through the steel floor.

She stood up and kicked Metal into a wall. She didn't know how she was going to be able to defeat Metal Sonic, but she had to try to do something.


	22. Chapter 21: Shape Shifting

"Shadow, get them out of here!" Silver shouted.

"What?! We can't leave you!" Cora shouted.

Cora managed to defeat Metal Sonic, but the three hedgehogs were still fighting them. Ayden however stood back and watched their battle.

"I'll be fine Cora, just get out of here with your uncle, I take care of these three."

"I'm staying too." Anika said. "Go!"

Cora was about to disagree but understood what they were telling her.

"Be careful." She told Silver.

He nodded.

Shadow placed his hand on Cora's shoulder, and the other on Ayden's arm.

"Chaos Control!"

Then disappeared in a flash as Anika and Silver battled the three.

* * *

The three mobians reappeared in a forest where Cora heard the voice again.

"I hear something." She replied.

"What?" Shadow turned to her, looking at her confused.

"Someone or something is calling me." She explains.

"That must be Vedia." Ayden said.

"Vedia?" Cora and Shadow said in confusion.

"Yes, Vedia was the weapon that the maiden used to battle the Demon King." He explains. "Although it hasn't been found since she went missing."

Cora shook her head.

"Just, what's going on around here?" She asked.

Ayden sighed and explains to her what was happening since they first met Anika and Ricky.

* * *

"What?"

"Legends say that it was suppose to be pass down to the next child that comes from the Irish family. It was a weapon that only the maiden can weld, and Cora, you are that maiden." Ayden sighed.

She looked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't explain this to you Cora, but we didn't know if it was true at all." He said.

She looks back at it.

"It's fine Ayden, but what about Vedia?" She asked.

"From what Anika told Sonic, Silver and I when you were captured was that the guardian you two faced was protecting that weapon." Shadow replied.

"There? So it was guarding that? No wonder Sonic and I had a hard time defeating it."

Ayden nodded.

Cora turned to Shadow.

"Can you use Chaos Control to take us there?" She asked.

Shadow nodded and held out the emerald. In a flash they were gone.

* * *

When they reappeared they were by the spring and Cora keep her eyes out for the guardian.

"Are you sure you can handle it alone?" Shadow asked.

Cora nodded.

"Yeah, it should be easier this time since I remember how it attacks."

But she couldn't find the guardian anywhere which confused her.

"This is odd. It would have shown up by now." She replied.

"What the-"

She turns and saw what Shadow caught his eyes on. She saw this other wolf standing a few meters away from them. This figure looked exactly like Cora, but the figures fur was all black and purple. There were small specks of black floating around it. The clothing was also all black but a little grey. The eyes however were a scarlet red and giving them a grin on their face.

"The guardian must have learned to change it's shape." She said.

"It must have learned your attack patterns. That must be why it looks exactly like you." Ayden replied.

Cora nodded, understand what's going on.

"It might know my attacks, but I learn a bit since we met those three hedgehogs." Cora said getting in her fighting stance.

* * *

"Can't you get it open?" Nicki asked.

Ricky sighed turning back to the other two.

"No I can't, this whole thing blocks my magic from letting us out." He proclaimed. "So there is no use on wasting our energy."

"So it's pointless. We trapped in here until someone comes and rescues us." Nicki said.

Ricky nodded.

She sighed.

"Calm down. I think Cora learned about who she is. Anika knows she can't save us without help, she must have went to her." Livvy said crossing her arms.

Ricky leans against the wall.

"If she didn't get help she would have gotten herself killed." He said in a soft tone looking down at the floor.

The two girls turned to him.

"Since when did you get so attached to Anika?" Livvy asked.

Ricky looks up at them.

"She's my partner, that's all." He remarked.

"Oh really? Every time your with her you act different. Even when she tried to rescue you from those three hedgehogs." Nicki said grinning.

"Even if I do like her there no chance she would like me back. We're JUST partners." He declared.

_"Oh, if that's how you really feel Ricky, then I don't mind at all."_

They turned their head and noticed Anika standing outside their cell.

"There you are, we've been worried about you." Nicki said placing her hand on her hip.

Anika chuckles.

"I can't just leave you guys here. Cora's friend Silver is distracting the three while I get you out of here." She said holding out the keys to their cell.

"Where did you get those?" Ricky asked as she opened the door.

"Found them." She replied.

"So you just randomly found them or did you take them without anyone noticing?"

"Something like that." Anika answered with a shrug.


	23. Chapter 22: Vedia

When Cora tried to land a punch, the guardian did the same attack like her and they ended up hitting each other in the face, and fell on their rears.

"Dang, I can't land a hit if I don't try something new." She mutters.

She then runs in and tries to land another kick, but the guardian blocked it and had no expression on it's face.

Cora's eyes narrow as she noticed that the guardian went in for a kick. She managed to dodge it but another punch came and she went flying back.

Shadow managed to catch her, and place her down.

"Cora, try to do what I was telling you before!" Ayden told her.

Cora looked over at him then back at the guardian. Cora knows that she always throws herself in when attacking so she decided to wait for the guardian to make a move. Shadow backed away as she closed her eyes, using her hearing to pinpoint where it was.

Her ears twitched when she heard it running at her. She quickly dodged to the left, avoiding the punch. She then deflected a kick with her hands and punched the guardian right in the face. Shadow's eyes narrow, trying to figure out what the guardian had planned next. When he looked over at Cora, he saw something coming at her from behind. His eyes widen in concern.

"Behind you!" He shouted.

She opened her eyes and turned around. Before she could react, she was shocked by a bolt of lightning and landed right in front of the guardian. It looked down at her and then at who who launched it. It was Lark.

The guardian then spoke in a language that nor Shadow couldn't understand. But Ayden and Lark could.

"Hand over the girl." He demanded coldly.

The guardian continued to talk.

"Ha! You think you can protect her? We are gods of Norkeep." He laughed.

Shadow turned to Ayden.

"Do you know what it's say?"

Ayden nodded.

"Yes, it's asking why he interrupt their battle. But when the guardian realized ho it was, it said that it will protect Cora with all of it's might." He explains.

Shadow was confused.

"Why is it helping us now?" He asked.

"It's because the guardian knows she can't die, because of our family legend, if she dies the Demon King will try to take over the world."

The guardian continued to talk but looked over at Shadow.

"He wants you to battle with Lark." Ayden said.

Shadow nodded and ran to get the first hit on Lark but he dodged it and the two started to fight.

The guardian picks up Cora and walks over to the spring.

"Wait!"

The guardian stops and turns to Ayden.

"You're taking her to Vedia, aren't you?" He asked.

The guardian nodded.

"Just don't scare her, she won't know what just happened."

The guardian nodded once more before disappearing into the waterfall.

* * *

When Cora awoke she was coughing up water. She sat up and looked around. She was in a underground cave and it seemed to be lit up with a few torches.

She got off the floor and was very confused.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud.

Her voice echoed through the cave as she sighed.

Her ear twitched when she heard someone walk up to her from behind. She turns and sees the guardian, and it still looked like her.

She got into her fighting stance, but the guardian shook it's head, which made her tilt her head in confusion.

"Where are we?" She asked.

The guardian tried to speak, but she couldn't understand what it had to say.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." She answered.

The guardian then was silent. It then points at something behind her, and she turns to see a shrine. Her eyes widen in shock.

"That wasn't there a few seconds ago!" She cried.

The guardian stood beside her and tried to speak again, but to the point where she could try to get clues on what it had to say.

"Ve- Vedi- Vedia..."

Cora's eyes widen.

"It's up there?" She asked, pointing at the shrine.

It nodded.

Cora then runs up the stairs and saw a pedestal. On the pedestal she saw the rod she had been looking for.

"Vedia."


	24. Chapter 23: Brook

Cora walked over to the pedestal and went to pick up Vedia, when it started to flash. She was confused.

Then it flashed a bright color and she covered her eyes. Once it cleared, she opened her eyes and saw a spirit standing in front of her.

Long dark purple hair that went down their back, bangs that covered the right side side of her face. Red eyes looking into Cora's. A blue dress and blue gloves. Dark purple socks that went up to her knees and dark brown shoes.

"Cora, my granddaughter, it's great to finally meet you." She spoke.

"Granddaughter? Your my grandmother?" Cora said confused.

She nodded.

"Yes, you may call me Brook." She said. "My son Ayden must have told you of what is happening, didn't he?"

Cora nodded.

"It was passed down that I was suppose to be the next maiden." She said.

Brook nodded.

"Vedia chose you from the beginning, I was inside of Vedia to stay hidden. I knew of the future, I just couldn't get it to my family that Norkeep would be in danger once again." Brook said, looking at the rod behind her.

"I wish I could have do something to prevent it from happening again."

Cora shook her head.

"It's not your fault, you just didn't know, but maybe I can finish it once and for all."

Brook looks back over at Cora.

"Remember the necklace your mother gave you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"That necklace is the one thing that shows that you come from the Irish family. See? Mine is the same as yours." Brook held out her necklace and Cora's eyes widen when she saw that they were indeed the same.

"Wow, that's amazing. But- what about Vedia?" Cora said pointing at the rod.

"Oh right. Vedia will only respond to you, and you only. I used all of the strength I have left to give you the powers to destroy the Demon King. I know you will make all people of Norkeep proud." Brook said, placing her hand on Cora's shoulder.

"Okay, I will." She said.

Brooks looked over at Vedia.

"Vedia has it own mind, where it has a spirit inside that will speak to you. If you have any problems just ask her."

Her?

Cora nodded.

"Wait? What will happen to you?" She asked.

"Oh, that. You see, I won't be returning to Mobius, I will be up in the heavens with my husband, watching you do what is right for the people of Norkeep. But your task right now is to fix the three seals that the three hedgehogs need to keep Norkeep stable. Once that happens those three will help you defeat Aaron once and for all. Bring some of your friends with you as well. I recommend only bringing four of them so that it won't make this tough."

Cora nodded once again.

"Okay, I understand." She responded.

Brooks smiles.

"Good luck." Brooks spoke before she disappeared.

Cora walked over to Vedia and took a deep breath before picking it up. But it seem to be stuck on the pedestal so she had to give it a pull. Once she managed to get it off, she took a look at it, as it stopped flashing.

_"Master?"_

She looked around before she saw that it was Vedia that had spoke.

"Are you the spirit inside of the rod?" Cora asked.

_"Yes, my name is Vedia, I'm the spirit that rests inside of this rod, waiting for my new master to help free Norkeep once again."_

Cora nodded.

"Is there anything I need to know before I head to Norkeep to complete my task?" She asked.

_"Yes, when you reach the islands of Norkeep you need to expand a force field over you and whoever you are bringing with you so they can't detect your powers. It will make the task must simpler to go undercover._

"Okay, thanks for the advice Vedia."

* * *

Shadow quickly used Chaos Control to dodge the lightning bolt that was shoot at him. He reappeared behind Lark. He kicked him in the back as Lark tried to dodge it, but failed in the process.

"Shadow, get back!" Ayden commanded.

Shadow was confused at first, but obeyed.

Ayden then held a light blue orb in his hand and launched it at Lark as it frozen him from head to toe.

"You frozen him!" Shadow cried out.

"Yes, but it won't last for long. I was born to control the element ice, and we Mekos and Mokas are given one element to control, and also given certain jobs. I maintain the weather in the winter back in Norkeep to keep the conditions clear and fine with the other people of Norkeep that also use that element." Ayden explains.

"Shadow! Ayden!"

They turned their heads and saw Cora running to them, holding Vedia in her right hand.

"You got it." Ayden said.

Cora nodded.

"Yes, I saw-"

Cora couldn't say anything once they saw that the ice that frozen Lark was broken with a large range of electricity.

"Look out!" Shadow told them.

Bolt of lightning went everyone and they all dodged the ones coming at them.

"We have to go!" Cora said.

Shadow ran over to the two, placing his hand on Cora's shoulder, while Ayden did the same.

Shadow held out his green emerald.

"Chaos Control!"

And they were gone.


	25. Chapter 24: Angel Island

**OMG GUYS! Thanks for the 50 reviews! I'm so happy! I never had a story that had 50 reviews! Thank you very much! :D**

**Anyways, Werewolf99 I don't think it going to be possible, most of my Oc's won't appear in the next story including like Amy, Melody, Sonic, and such. Sorry if that disappoints the most of you but I'm not writing a thousands of words for 20 people.**

* * *

When the three of them reappeared they were back at the house where they celebrated Cora's birthday today.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Violet asked.

Cora nodded.

"Yeah, we're alright, but we've got to tell you all something very important." She said.

* * *

"My mother told you of why she disappeared from Norkeep?" Ayden asked.

Cora nodded.

"Yeah, it was all because of what she knew was going to happen. She thought you and your family wouldn't understand, but she had no choice but to leave since her powers couldn't beat the new Demon King that was going to arrive." She said.

Ayden crossed his arms.

"I see..."

_"Master, if I may."_ Vedia spoke.

Cora looks down at her weapon.

"Go on ahead Vedia." She said.

_"The Demon King now controls the element darkness compared to what his ancestor was in the past had the element earth. I suggest training to learn your element, master."_ She spoke.

"Vedia is right, we should." Ayden said.

"Learn the element I control? Won't that take months to learn about my powers?" Cora asked.

Ayden turned to her.

"Each person on Norkeep can sense each other's powers, and this morning I sensed very strong powers coming from you Cora. I believe if we just practice for some time, I believe we can at least learn which one you control."

Cora nodded.

"Alright then. But, we can't do that with those three hedgehogs around, we're going to need somewhere to hide." She said.

"We could use Angel Island." Knuckles said. "I don't think Eggman is smart enough just to find you there."

They all look at Knuckles.

"That might actually work." Melody said.

"Good idea Knux." Jasmine said.

* * *

"I know it's not the best idea, but can you guys let me please go?"

Cora was talking to her parents about her going to Angel Island to learn more about her powers.

Talon sighed.

"It's for the best, legends are legends. Just be careful." He said.

Cora nodded.

"Thanks dad. Mom?"

She nodded.

"We'll be fine. You should start to pack up." Dakota said.

Cora nodded once more before walking upstairs into her room. She grabbed her bag and started to pack some clothes, a few pictures, and a journal to write down what they have to go over or what to not do.

_"Master, If you don't mind, since I cannot do much but be a sword spirit, I have an ability to allow myself to become an object to make finding things I can only see much easier."_ Vedia spoke.

Cora looked at the rod that sat on her bed.

"What would you look like?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

_"A small crystal, I won't look like what you people call...Mobians but I can do much more than that."_ Vedia responded.

Cora nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. Just don't waste your energy at the moment. We can learn more about each other once we get to Angel Island."

_"As you wish master."_

Cora placed another set of clothing in her bag and looks back at Vedia.

"And can you stop calling me master and just call me Cora. I don't think I'll never be use to being called master." She said.

_"Of course."_

Cora smiles.

"Thanks Vedia."

* * *

"Hey Cora, you all set?" Silver asked, leaning against the plane Tails made her.

She nodded.

"Yeah, so you want me to fly it?" She said, placing her bag in the back of the plane.

"Well yeah, I don't know how to fly a plane. Don't you?" He asked.

"Kinda, Tails taught me a few things, I just never flew one." She replied, climbing into the front seat.

Silver rolled his eyes and climbed into the backseat.

"I know the basics, just not the battling part." She said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." He said.

She chuckles.

"Alright then."

She starts on the plane and they were in the air in the matter of seconds.

"See, you got it." Silver praised.

"For now at least." She replied.

Silver laughs.

"If we do end up crashing I can just use my powers to make sure we land safely on the ground."

Cora nodded.


	26. Chapter 25: Communicating with Plants

Cora and Silver could see Angel Island not too far from them.

"There it is, now you just have to land it." Silver said.

Cora nodded.

"Okay."

Cora turns the plane to an open field and saw the Shrine of the Master Emerald there. Cora quickly slows down the plane before stopping right next to the shrine.

"See? You got it." Silver said, climbing out of the plane.

Cora looks at him and then at the controls of the plane.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She replied.

Cora grabs her bag and climbs out of the plane.

She stood beside Silver as they saw a familiar echidna coming down the shrine.

"You made it. You have some great flying skills Cora, I saw you guys flying over." He said, standing in front of them.

Cora smiles and nodded.

"Jasmine got the place all set up for you Cora, it's that way." Knuckles said, pointing at the forest nearby.

"Okay, thanks Knuckles." Cora replied.

Knuckles nodded and walked back up to the Master Emerald.

The two Mobians take the route Knuckles was telling them about and walked there silently.

Silver looked over at Cora.

"Are you sure your going to be okay here alone?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Cora looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm use to being alone a lot so it's not much of a problem. Besides I have Knuckles here with me." She said with a reassuring smile.

Silver looked ahead of him.

"It's just that, I'm worried about losing another friend." He said.

"Another?" Cora said confused.

Silver nodded.

"My partner Blaze sacrificed herself in the future to stop Iblis from destroying the world more than it was before. Now the world looks beautiful and pretty than what it was when there were only flames that covered everything. The future always will remember Blaze as their savor and princess." Cora heard the sadness in his voice.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Cora said sadly.

Silver shook his head.

"It's not you're fault, you didn't know."

Cora nodded and they were silent once again.

Silver didn't want to lose Cora after what happened to Blaze, she was another person that he cared about.

_"Cora."_

The two of them stop as Cora held Vedia in her hand.

"What is it?" She asked.

_"I sense a dark presence casting over Angel Island. But it seems they don't see us."_ Vedia spoke.

"Who?" She asked.

_"Doctor Eggman."_

Cora and Silver looked over at each other.

"If he doesn't know we're here, then why is he here?" Silver asked.

"I- don't know." Cora responded.

A shadow then casts over them as they looked up to see a large flying ship.

"He doesn't see us." Cora said.

"It's better than being caught, but I think he's just passing by." Silver said.

But then the ship came to a stop.

"You just had to jinx it." Cora said shaking her head.

"If he doesn't know we're here then what is he doing?" Silver asked, ignoring her comment.

They thought for a moment.

"The Master Emerald!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"We have to go help Knuckles!" Cora said.

"We can't, if you go and attack, Eggman will know you're hiding here." Silver said.

Cora shook her head.

"My friends are more important than me. I don't want Knuckles to be hurt while ijust sit back and worry."

Silver sighs in defeat.

"Please Silver." She begged.

"Alright fine, but stay beside me." He said.

Cora smiles and nods.

* * *

When the two were able to the shrine in their sight, they only saw that there were only robots battling with Knuckles, nothing else.

"Silver, there are only robots here, I'll stay out of this one." Cora said, backing up into the shadows under a tree.

Silver looked at her and nodded, before helping Knuckles out.

Cora leaned against a tree, and watched their battle.

"Shadow? This is Cora." She said in her communicator.

_"Cora, what's wrong?"_ Shadow responded back concerned.

"I'm at Angel Island with Silver and Knuckles, we've been here for a short time until Eggman's ship appeared, but he's after the Master Emerald. Knuckles and Silver are trying their best to protect the Master Emerald."

It was quiet for a moment.

_"I'll be there as soon as I can."_ He replied.

"Hurry."

She lowers her arm and tries not to get spotted by any of the robots.

_"Help..."_

Cora looked around.

"Who said that? She asked.

"We did, we are the threes of this land you call Angel Island."

Cora turned around to the tree she was leaning on.

"How am I able to hear you?" She questioned.

_"Cora, I might be able to answer that question for you."_ Vedia spoke.

Cora looked down at Vedia and then back up at the tree as she placed her hand on it.

"Go on ahead Vedia."

_"Only certain Mokas and Mekos can learn abilities for the elements that can use. Whoever has the plant element to speak with the plants."_

Cora looked down at Vedia.

"That must mean that my element is plant. But, what did the trees mean by 'help'?" She said confused.

_"It's a possibly that they mean about the robots that are battling your friends."_ She said.

"Okay, thanks for the information. By the way, can I do so far except for talking to the trees and flowers?" Cora asked.

_"Well, for now the only thing I know is that you can manipulate plants to use them in battle. At least that's what's stored in my memory for now."_ Vedia said.

Cora chuckles.

"Don't push yourself Vedia, we can figure it all out together." She said.


	27. Chapter 26: Lost in Thought

Cora used the leaves on a tree branch to hide herself within the shadows while Silver and Knuckles were still battling the robots. She couldn't watch them battle anymore so she jumped from tree to tree to get a far distance away.

_"Cora? What did you leave them to fight the robots?"_ Vedia asked confused.

Cora stops for a second and looks at the view she was getting.

"I don't want to get caught by Eggman and worry the others, it's best if I hide so that if Eggman does spot me I can hide in this forest." She said.

_"Are you sure that this plan might work?" _

Cora looked down at Vedia.

"I don't know, but I rather not be caught and use against my friends." She replied.

Cora tensed up when she heard something appear behind her, which made her take out Vedia and strike whatever was nearby.

"Cora!"

She remembered that voice.

She opened her eyes to see a black hedgehog and he managed to catch the rod in his hands.

"Shadow! I'm so sorry, you startled me." She exclaimed.

Shadow shook his head.

"It's fine, but you have to be careful." He said as he let go of the rod.

Cora nods and placed Vedia on her belt.

"Knuckles and Silver are still fighting Eggman's robots." She said. "But I don't know what's going on since I just left."

Shadow nods.

"For now we have to get you out of here. Somewhere safe." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't like that idea and her eyes widen.

"We can't leave Silver and Knuckles to deal with Eggman-"

"But we can't let you get capture either, I already called Sonic and the others, they'll help them."

Cora sighed in defeat and nodded.

Shadow took out his green emerald and shouted out, "Chaos Control!" as they disappeared out of the area.

* * *

When they reappeared the two of them were separated by a strong force which sent them both flying into a tree, and they both couldn't move.

"Hm, so you both are very foolish. Not figuring out that you had to hide her powers was very dumb."

They turn their heads to see Shin walking in their direction.

"You again!" Shadow shouted.

Shin looks at him and grins.

He was using his powers to keep Cora and Shadow in one place so that they couldn't escape.

"You're very interesting indeed, Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog." He said. "But you can't even defeat us gods! So there's no point in fighting with us anymore and just hand her over." He looks over at Cora and then back at Shadow.

"No." He said in a low tone. "You can't."

Cora's eyes widen as she tried to reach for Vedia, but she was still paralyzed.

But something made Shin let go of them and jump back from an attack that was launched at him. It wasn't from Shadow or Cora, as they saw a wolf standing before them.

"Ayden?!" Shadow and Cora exclaimed.

Ayden nods and walks over to Cora and helps her up.

"Get out of here. Go to this place, Vedia knows where it is." He hands her a piece of paper as she takes it.

"But, what about you?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll take care of him, just go." He said, as he started to walk over to where Shin is as he launched an ice shard at him.

Cora's eyes widen in shock when she saw her uncle battling with the hedgehog. Shadow runs over to her and picks her up into his arms as he started to run away from their fight.

_I'm so confused...why is everything so binding with my grandmother's life? Why was I picked to be the next maiden? Why...?_

Cora looked down at the piece of paper in her hands and saw that it was a map, a map of an island.

_Norkeep, he wants me to go there...now..._


	28. Chapter 27: It's Raining Our Friendship

**Author's Note: **_Knuckles lover 12345, I won't be able to do your idea since this is going to be the last chapter and I don't think I will be able to get it all done in this chapter. Sorry about that...anyways enjoy!_

* * *

"Vedia can takes us there, but my grandmother said that I should only bring four of you guys with me." Cora said to the others.

Shadow and Cora were back at the house they had Cora's birthday party where they were meeting up with the others.

"Silver is coming back, Ayden however is still battling with Shin."

"But, what's our plan? What are you going to do once you get to the islands?" Melody asked.

"Fix the three seals and try to get much help from the people on the islands." She replied. "I know Silver would want to go, so who else?" She asked.

"I'm going." Shadow said.

"Me too, if you need me to spy on them you can count on me." Rouge said.

"You can't leave me out of this, count me in!" Sonic said with a thumbs up.

Cora smiles and nods.

"So we're all set?" She asked. They all nodded. "Great." She turns to Anika and her group of friends. "Your heading back to Norkeep as well?"

Anika nods.

"Yeah, we'll help out as well, but we have families to go help out, even people out there that need us." She said.

"Okay, but from what Brooks told me that we need a force field so that we don't get detected." Cora said.

"We've got equipment to do that. So we're fine." Ricky said.

Cora nods once more.

"I'm back."

They turned and saw Silver walking in their direction.

"Silver, did you run into my uncle by any chance?" Cora asked.

Silver shook his head.

"No, why? What happened?" He asked.

Cora sighs as she explains.

"Oh, if I did I would have brought him with me. But I think he's okay." Silver said.

"Okay...let's get going, we got to go before Eggman sents more robots in so that the problem doesn't get worse."

They nod and the her and their group started for the docks. Tails had an extra plane and it was as big as the X-Tornado and it could fit up to five people, but Shadow and the others would take the wing while Cora flew.

When they reached the sea, Cora takes a deep breath.

_This is where it all starts, I hope I'm ready for this._

Ricky already set up the force field so they should be fine.

_"To the right."_ Vedia said.

Cora turns the plane to the right.

"Norkeep should be straight ahead, the first island we are going for is Camco."

Cora nods.

"Thanks Vedia, I don't know what we could do without you." She said.

_"I wouldn't think about that for now."_ She said.

Cora chuckles.

"Of course."

Cora then could see the islands for a far distance and they were really small for her to see at such a far distance.

_There it is, here goes nothing...But, I really wonder what this place has to offer, maybe there are things maybe even the people of those islands don't know, only one way to find out...Let's do this..._

It started to rain a bit as Sonic started to complain about him getting wet.

Cora laughs.

"Get over it Sonic, it's better than being in the ocean." She giggled.

_Even though it's raining, we all have a great friendship with each other...It was raining** our **friendship..._

* * *

**And I finished this story! And if your wondering, yes there is going to be a sequel, I took out a few OC's and I'm going to leave it off with Cora, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Anika's group. But there are going to be a lot of things happening in the sequel and it might be even longer than this story, but I hope you enjoyed this! Just be ready for the sequel! It will be coming out tomorrow or during the weekend, who knows...**


End file.
